


My Forever

by princessharumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Slow Build, There is absolutely no abuse between Yuuri and Viktor, There won't be any explicit prostitution scenes written, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessharumi/pseuds/princessharumi
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is samurai for hire. During one of his travels he meets a young prostitute named Viktor. Their meeting sparked what will start the biggest adventure in both their lives.This is a story of how two people fated to meet came together and helped change each other's lives for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on an idea I had and eventually RP'd and worldbuilt with the lovely [@pensvsswords](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords) who is also my Beta for this chapter! (She currently has a Prince Viktor AU she's working on and you guys should check that out too!)
> 
> Anyway, I'm not much of a writer to be honest but I really wanted to write something completely indulgent for myself. I can't promise it will be completely accurate but it's written for fun and hopefully others will enjoy it too! If you know me I'm a huge Reverse AU Yuuvic stan so that's what we'll be seeing here.
> 
> Yuuri is 26 and more confident with himself but he still maintains his sweet and shy self. Viktor is 21 and very bubbly and outspoken but it will take some time for him to feel fully comfortable for him to show his true personality.

Yuuri was no stranger to the Red Light District, but not in the way you might immediately assume. The area was usually a great source of information. Travelers from around the country would stop and congregate, news and gossip mingled among the passers by and patrons. As a samurai for hire, information was everything.  

 

Yuuri sat on a plush red cushion with his legs folded under him, a drink in hand and his sword placed by his side on the floor. He kept to himself in a quiet corner of the bustling restaurant. But it wasn’t just any restaurant, definitely not a place you would take your family to have a quiet meal. 

 

No, this restaurant was located on the ground floor of one of the fanciest brothels he’s ever encountered. The actual building was several floors tall but Yuuri could only imagine what the rest of the building looked like. He’s never been further up than here, and that was just fine with him. 

 

The scent of rich food and drink wafted through the restaurant and blended with the mirthful sounds of chatter and laughter from both men and women. The walls were painted red and gold with many intricate adornments. Several low tables were laid out and most of them were occupied by single or groups of men. 

 

Both male and female servers would walk in and out of the kitchen, carrying orders over to the customers and giving them a light bow and gracious smiles as they set down their food. Other servers were taking orders or greeting new customers and finding them a seat. There were some customers waving down their server to come and refill their drinks. 

 

Describing the scene made the place sound so normal, so quaint. It didn’t sound like a place of prostitution.

 

If Yuuri looked around a bit more he could see some men who were lounging with women sitting in their laps. The women all smiled and giggled at everything the men would say while the men were caressing their thighs or slide a hand down  the front of their yukatas. 

 

A similar scene was playing out at another table as a man was whispering something into one of the male server’s ear. He smile and nodded as the other man got up and together they went to the front desk to talk to the owner. An exchange took place and soon after the man took the server upstairs.

 

Yuuri sighed as he took his attention back to his drink. It’s not like he was against in delving into one’s more primal pleasures and Yuuri was not an innocent man, but he just didn’t feel right  _ paying _ for someone to satisfy the need. Especially because he knew that not all the workers were here of their own free will. It saddened him to think about it and he tried to put it out of his mind. 

 

Yuuri was about to finish up with his business at the restaurant and leave when something, caught his attention. Well,  _ someone _ . 

 

He looked over to another corner of the restaurant spotting a young man cleaning a table. He had a head of long, silver hair tied into a bun that was kept in place by a  _ kanzashi.  _ The ornament was decorated with small, blue roses. His yukata was a dark blue that contrasted against his pale complexion and hair. He looked young, Yuuri assumed about twenty at most. 

 

He was beautiful and quite obviously a foreigner. His hair color and light eyes were indicators of that. It wasn’t a strange thing though; while most of the workers here were Japanese, the brothel did hire foreigners from time to time for various reasons.  

 

Yuuri kept his gaze on the young man for a while, he wasn’t going to lie, the boy was very beautiful, but that wasn’t the only reason Yuuri kept staring. Upon giving him a closer inspection Yuuri could make out the droop in the boy’s eyes and just the faintest hint of dark circles around them. His posture was a little hunched over as he walked to another table to check up on a guest and asked if they needed anything. 

 

The young man looked exhausted to say the least. Yuuri sympathized, he has seen that exhaustion on the faces of many workers in establishments like this one. The employees had to work long hours day and night and while some were just kitchen workers others would be that  _ and _ prostitutes as well, not to mention what other jobs they were given to do on top of it all. 

 

Yuuri already knew all of these facts, but even as much as he was saddened by some of it he had never felt the odd pull he was currently feeling towards the foreigner with anyone else before. The strange feeling caught him off guard. It almost felt like...a sudden urge to protect the boy. Like he wanted to walk up to him and ask if he was alright and help with his tasks.

 

It was almost a ridiculous thought in hindsight, Yuuri knew he couldn’t do that. However the feeling didn’t go away as he tried to discreetly follow the boy with his eyes. 

 

“Ah, Yuuri! So good to see you again!”

 

Yuuri was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to see the owner of the brothel kneeling down to address him. He was an average sized man of slim build and sparse facial hair. The man regarded Yuuri as a valued customer. Even though Yuuri had never bought one of his whores, he did come by regularly for a meal and always paid handsome tips. There was also a time where Yuuri helped defend the establishment a couple years ago when some drunk and rowdy samurai tried to cause trouble. However it’s to be noted that Yuuri didn’t help because of  _ him _ , Yuuri always defended people in need.  

 

“Oh, good evening, Goro.” Yuuri answered curtly.

 

Goro was looking at Yuuri with a grin that seemed like he was already preparing some big scheme.

 

“I see you have your eye on our boy.”

 

“Huh? Oh, you mean the foreigner over there?” Yuuri took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that the young man was still taking care of customers and cleaning up. 

 

“Yes, he came to us about three years back, we’ve recently started to have him working the restaurant as well.”

 

Ah, so he was prostitute as well. Yuuri wasn’t too surprised, but now he gets what he hasn’t seen the silver haired boy before if he’s only recently been working down here.

 

“Would you like to rent him?”

 

Yuuri gave the owner a sharp look which just caused the other man to laugh.

 

“Yuuri, you’ve been coming in here for years and not once have you given any of my beautiful courtesans a try. I was about to suspect that you were probably a saint until I saw the way you were looking at him.  _ Every _ man has his preference.”

 

Yuuri was about to scowl and say something in protest until he saw the young man walk past his table. It was only for a few seconds but being that much closer gave Yuuri a better look at him. The foreign boy covered his mouth with the sleeve of his yukata, most likely to hide a yawn. The color of his eyes were dull and he looked even more tired than before. He seemed to force smiles whenever he spoke to guests, because as soon as he would turn away from them their tables his lips would press into a thin line.  

 

There was that protective pang in Yuuri’s heart again. He felt this need to just go over to the boy and speak with him, to ask if he needed help. It made Yuuri feel the slightest bit guilty too. He’s seen plenty of workers here in similar states. While some seemed like they were genuinely enjoying being the center of attention, others looked like they wished they were anywhere else but here. Unfortunate life circumstances having brought them to this place. Sometimes Yuuri wished he could help them all, but he never felt as strong of an urge to do so until his eyes fell against the young foreigner.

 

“How can you offer to rent him out tonight? He looks exhausted.” Yuuri protested, expressing his displeasure at the disregard for the boy’s well being. 

 

“Oh don’t be fooled, that one has a lot of energy.” Goro replied as he waved a hand dismissively.

 

Yuuri didn’t really like the implication that statement gave and frowned at the owner once again.

 

“Come now, Yuuri. I assure you I wouldn’t rent out any man or woman if they weren’t in tip top shape, I have a reputation to uphold you know. What would people say if I wasn’t assuring them the best service they could ask for?”

 

It was a good thing thing that Yuuri was a man with a code of honor, one who only spilled blood if it was  _ absolutely _ necessary. Or else he would have had Goro’s tongue on a platter a long time ago. It was obvious he didn’t actually care about the wellbeing of anyone here, only about his reputation and the profits he could make. Arguing with him would be like arguing with a brick wall so Yuuri kept silent, still glaring at the owner who hasn’t yet backed down. 

 

“Well, Yuuri? What do you say?”

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows knitted in thought as the owner kept looking at him that grin still plastered on his face. Yuuri wanted to help the young man, he didn’t know why but he did. Something in Yuuri’s conscious told him that if he walked out of here tonight he wouldn’t be able to accept his passive decision later.

 

He wasn’t going to have sex with him, Yuuri thought. That much was crystal clear in his mind. However Yuuri would have to trick Goro into letting him think that he was renting the boy for that purpose. Yuuri was sure he wasn’t going to be allowed to get close to him otherwise.

 

Yuuri stole a few more glances over to where the silver haired boy before sighing in defeat and fully turning to Goro.

 

“How much to keep him until morning?”     
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1\. Kanzashi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanzashi)
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was pretty short and more like an introduction to what this is all about. Next chapter will be longer and we meet Viktor! I wonder how he will take to Yuuri...
> 
> While I said I'm not much of a writer I am an artist! You can follow me over at my twitter at [@princessharumi_](https://twitter.com/princessharumi_) which is where I spend 100% of my time these days and post my art.
> 
> Anyway kudos, comments, etc will be absolutely lovely and will motivate me to keep going <3 Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way is this story going to be 100% accurate, I've taken liberties with a few things but I don't think it'll hurt the reading experience.

Viktor tried to suppress his yawn as he made his way through the busy dining area. Tonight was one of his restaurant shifts and it was just his luck that he had a shift after having the most exhausting day. His back ached and he had a slight headache that was more annoying than painful. But he kept his complaints to himself as he put on a bright and cheerful mask to greet the guests and take their orders.  

 

He was looking forward to when his shift ended in another hour so he could try to get some sleep. It wasn’t often that Viktor got a full night’s sleep, as a matter of fact he doesn’t remember the last time he even slept for a full night. He grew accustomed to being able to function with just a few hours to himself. All he needed was a bit of time to rest his muscles, bathe, and have a meal. 

 

On some more taxing days he was lucky if he could pick one of those things to do. Some of the higher ranking courtesans had more privileges, some could even pick their own schedules and catered only to a certain class. Usually high class men with power and wealth. While Viktor had a bit more slack in his leash, it could be tightened and pull him back in at any moment. He was popular among the guests. Viktor is beautiful and he wasn’t going to pretend to be blind to this fact. He knows the stares he attracted, he knows how many men came to the brothel just to rent him, and he also knows how many of them made return visits. 

 

But his popularity didn’t give him any extra leeway than what he was already given. He was sought after so he had to work harder. On a few occasions Viktor overheard the owner refer to him as the brothel’s gold piece. 

 

And speak of the devil, said owner was approaching him. Viktor groaned internally as the thought of getting some rest tonight vanished from his mind. 

 

“Viktor, a customer just asked for you and paid for an entire night’s stay. Head upstairs and make yourself presentable, Kumi will take over your restaurant shift.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Viktor accepted his task without any protest. He exited the restaurant and went upstairs to his room. He at least had the luxury of having his own room. It was a modest size, he had a closet where his clothes hung perfectly without a wrinkle. His futon was rolled up and stored on the shelf below his clothes and right under that on the floor of the closet was his sandals.

 

He had a small table in the corner of the room where he would read and practice his calligraphy. He has lived in Japan long enough to be well educated in the language, he was often complimented on it. On the table was a small, white vase where he placed a few flowers he picked from the gardens outside to liven up the room.

 

Viktor walked to the closet where he also kept a small box filled different soaps and oils and other personal necessities. He picked up a flask of oil and put the rest away. Viktor never depended on his patrons to prepare him, he always went off to the baths and did it himself. Opening himself up with slick fingers and making sure to coat his entrance thoroughly. It was safer this way. 

 

After grabbing everything he needed, including a change of clothes, he exited his room and went to the baths. He didn’t have much time to soak as he didn’t want to keep his patron waiting too long. So he would just give himself a quick bath to wash off the sweat from the day’s work and prepare himself. And afterwards he’d wait to greet his patron in the room they were given.

 

Viktor couldn’t help but to wonder what kind of man he’d meet tonight. 

 

* * *

 

After paying for the night’s stay, Yuuri left his sword behind at the front desk. Weapons weren’t allowed upstairs for the protection of both the client and the prostitutes. Yuuri walked upstairs, gaining about ten new thoughts with each step he took. Was this even a good idea? He had to admit that he begun to rethink his actions. This was unlike preparing for a job, at least he’s been through the motions of that enough times that he knew what to expect. However in hindsight It was a bit ridiculous to be so nervous about something like this. 

 

Yuuri located the room he was instructed to go to and slid the shoji screen aside. Yuuri didn’t have much time to take in the room because his eyes immediately fell on the european styled bed placed in the middle of the room. The top sheets were a ruby red with gold patterns swirling on the edges. Four pillows matching the blankets laid near the headboard. But Yuuri couldn’t care less about the decor because he was completely focused on the young man sitting right in the center of those silken sheets. His legs were tucked under him and his hands were delicately folded over his knees. He bowed politely upon seeing Yuuri enter.

 

“Good evening, sir.” Viktor purred. His voice dripped like honey, rich and seductive. “It’s an honor to serve you tonight.” 

 

Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say, he stood still by the door with his eyes fixated on the young man who stared back at him patiently with a delicate smile on his lips. He was wearing a different yukata than the one he had on before. This one was a pale blue with a darker blue accent on the ends of the fabric. His hair was still tied up in place by the kanzashi, with just a few stray locks decorating the sides of his face.

 

Viktor scooted forward on the bed a little, the action causing his yukata to slip down his shoulder a little and reveal a small promise of the smooth skin that laid underneath. 

 

Viktor batted his eyelashes at Yuuri, “Please, won’t you come a little closer? I’m so eager to meet you, to feel your touch…”

 

Yuuri made a quick mental note at how the boy's Japanese was fairly good. It had a bit of an accent but it made him more endearing. Yuuri finally came out of his daze and approached the young man. He walked right up to the edge of the bed but he kept his hands pressed by his side.

 

“A-ah...good evening...sorry…”

 

Viktor giggled, it was a pretty sound, albeit it sounded a bit practiced. 

 

“No need to apologize, is this your first time here? Please just relax and make yourself comfortable.” Viktor playfully patted an empty spot on the bed next to himself, trying to coax Yuuri in. “Don’t be worried, I’m all yours for the night and whatever you wish for, anything at all, I promise I will grant.” 

 

Viktor tried to reach a hand out towards Yuuri but he wasn’t aiming to hold his hand. Instead Viktor was reaching for Yuuri’s obi but Yuuri pulled away at the last moment out of frantic surprise. The action however caused the younger man to gasp as lost his balance for a moment and nearly falling forward. Viktor quickly righted himself and returned to his original sitting position. He looked up at Yuuri with a questioning look.

 

“N-no, don’t worry about, I’m not here for that.” Yuuri said a bit sheepishly as he kept himself at a distance. 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

“Ah, I mean...I didn’t buy you for...for sex…” 

 

Viktor continued to stare until realization dawned upon him. Ah, he was one of  _ those _ customers, alright, that’s fine. 

 

On rare occasions Viktor would get men who would rather watch Viktor pleasure himself in front of them. They’d sometimes give him commands on how to move or where to touch, others would simply let Viktor do as he wished as the men watched and stroked themselves off to the sight. 

 

But on even  _ rarer _ occasions, he’d get men who thought they could try to “get to know him”. The pretty foreigner who everyone thought could be swayed with empty flattery. These men wanted to feel special. Like Viktor was theirs alone and that Viktor only had eyes for them. He was like a trophy to be won. Viktor didn’t have favorite clients, he was never interested in anyone or allowed himself to be swayed by pretty words. 

 

But Viktor knew how to act. It was one of his greatest talents and also his greatest defense. He knew how to play a role, how to make the most of things and live another day. If these men wanted to feel so special then Viktor would let them. It would make them happy, happy clients equaled said clients treating Viktor kinder and he would earn greater tips and return visits, and that equaled a happy Goro pleased with the profits he was making off of Viktor. It wasn’t a win win situation for everyone in this picture but it was the best one Viktor had. 

 

Viktor put on a smile once again as he addressed Yuuri. Viktor knew what to do to deal with him.

 

“Like I said before, sir. I will grant any wish, any desire you have. If you’d like to watch me fuck myself instead just tell me wha —” 

 

“No, that’s not what I want!”

 

Viktor immediately stopped talking and remained completely silent as he stared at Yuuri, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were wide, completely bewildered and even a little scared at Yuuri’s outburst. The expression wasn’t missed by Yuuri, although he too surprised himself with losing his composure. Yuuri looked down and noted how Viktor tightened his grip on the bed sheets in a defensive manner. Great, he scared the boy. Yuuri put his hands up in a non threatening gesture and lowered his voice.

 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you but please just listen to what I want to ask of you.” Yuuri apologized and made no movement, hoping the young man would accept his request. 

 

Viktor remained baffled and stared for a few seconds longer until he closed his mouth and nodded silently. His fingers were still bunched in the sheets. 

 

Yuuri lowered his hands down to his sides again. “I honestly didn’t come here to have sex with you or watch you or do anything to you, I promise. I asked for you because I was in the restaurant earlier and I was watching you.” 

 

Yuuri winced when he saw Viktor make a face at his choice of words. 

 

“Not like that, really. I just noticed how tired you looked when you were working and I wanted to help you.”

 

“Help me? How…?” Viktor asked cautiously, finally speaking again. This situation had begun to look very strange and Viktor had become wary. He had no idea what the man was about to ask and was trying to prepare himself for anything. 

 

“I want you to sleep.”

 

There was a long pause of silence between the two as they stared at each other. The room was silent and it was almost a bit disconcerting. Yuuri shifted his weight from one leg to another, growing only slightly uncomfortable at the tension as he waited for the boy’s answer. 

 

When Viktor finally did do something it was not what Yuuri hoped he would do. Viktor was inching himself away from Yuuri on the bed, obviously trying to put space between them and get away. Fuck. 

 

“W-wait, I’m being serious, I’m not going to hurt you or even touch you.” Yuuri pleaded. He really had to choose his wording better. 

 

“I-If you don’t tell me what you’re here for I’ll scream for the guards…” Viktor threatened, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Yuuri, watching out for any suspicious movements from him and thinking of ways to escape or fight back if it came to anything dangerous. 

 

Yuuri had to fix this and show the boy he meant no harm. He started to walk backwards until he almost hit the wall behind him. Then Yuuri lowered and sat down on the floor. He noticed when Viktor slightly raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“I’m really sorry for frightening you, but you must believe that I’m being honest with my intentions. Tell me, how long has it been since you had a good night’s sleep?” Yuuri asked, keeping his voice steady. 

 

Viktor remained quiet and Yuuri was afraid that Viktor would ignore him or have him kicked out and he’d have no choice but to leave, his plan being for naught. Yuuri waited patiently for an answer and eventually he saw Viktor blink a couple times, like if he was trying to tell himself this wasn’t some weird dream. 

 

“Um...I don’t know? Five days? A week? You don’t exactly get a lot of time to yourself here.”

 

Yuuri made a small sound of disappointment at the answer. No wonder Viktor looked the way he did at the restaurant. Yuuri wished he could give him more than just a night of rest but it was all he could do. 

 

“Please then, just take the bed and get some sleep. That’s the only reason I’m here. I paid for your time and you said you would do anything for me, right? Then that’s what I want, for you to use this night to rest.” 

 

Viktor was absolutely dumbfounded, was this man for real? This had to be some sort of joke or a trick. Definitely a trick. 

 

“How can I trust you? What if I do fall asleep, what’s keeping you from assaulting me in the middle of the night?” Viktor accused, It was a very real possibility. Viktor didn’t know this man, he could  _ say _ he didn’t want anything from him but Viktor had learned that you couldn’t always trust someone’s word. Viktor had to keep his guard up at all times. 

 

Yuuri had to hand it to him, the young man was quite intelligent. He knew not to lower his defenses so easily in the face of a possible enemy. It was one of the very first lessons Yuuri had learned and one that saved his own life many times.

 

“You’re right, you don’t know me and you don’t know that I wouldn’t attack you. You only have my word to go by but with my word I promise I won’t move from this spot all night. I’ll sleep right here on the floor. But if that’s not enough to assure you I can climb out through the balcony right now. I’ll hide somewhere outside until dawn and then sneak back in to check out. The owner will believe I was with you all night and no one will know.”

 

Viktor listened to the man in awe, he was being serious wasn’t he? 

 

“You’re...You’re being honest aren’t you?”

 

Yuuri gave him a sheepish smile. It seemed like he finally got through to him he hoped. 

 

“I am. I’ll go right now if you want.”

 

Viktor thought the man’s offer over for a moment. Could he really trust him? But if he was being honest, when Viktor first saw him come in he noticed a certain...gentleness to him. Viktor was sure that he would have had to lay with him tonight but he thought that the man looked like the type that would be kind to him. But even after his initial approving thoughts of him he wasn’t going to lie that he became a bit paranoid at his words, it was a natural reaction, the circumstances were so unusual. 

 

Was Viktor going to risk a gamble on him? 

 

The quiet in the room seemed to go on for hours until Viktor finally spoke his answer. “You can stay…” 

 

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, not because he was being allowed to stay but because it seemed like he finally earned a little bit of the young man’s trust.

 

It was unlike Viktor to trust so easily, even he was surprised at himself and was unsure of how to proceed from here. “I can really just...sleep?” Viktor asked, the confident and seductive tone of voice he had earlier was replaced by a softer, more timid pitch. Yuuri nodded and gestured to the bed.

 

“Yes, I’ll give you my word you won’t have to do anything tonight and I won’t move from here.”

 

“Are you sure that’s comfortable for you?” Viktor asked suddenly. For some reason he felt bad about having to take the bed and having the man take the floor. Viktor wouldn’t mind switching places, the man  _ was _ a paying customer and it was still Viktor’s job to serve him. Even if they weren’t going to have sex the man should at least be comfortable during his stay. 

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve slept in places much worse than the floor of a fancy place like this. Try a cave with dozens of screeching bats for a night.” Yuuri chuckled a little as he tried to make light of the situation.

 

Viktor’s lips quirked upward a little, wanting to smile at the visual. Viktor smoothed his hand over the bed sheet. The soft fabric pleasing to his touch. Viktor’s own bed wasn’t as nice as this one but he was grateful for having a bed at all. Whenever Viktor laid in these beds it was never to actually enjoy its comfort. 

 

“Well...I guess if you’re sure…” Viktor said as he crawled back to the headboard and pulled the covers off the bed off a bit. He stretched his legs under the blanket and pulled them up over his lap but remained in a sitting position and looked in Yuuri’s direction. He looked at him as if he needed more permission to lay down. Yuuri smiled and nodded at him as he too got comfortable for the night. Though he didn’t move much, just laid his back against the wall, an arm over a raised knee, planning to sleep sitting up. 

 

“Sleep well.” Yuuri said.

 

“Um, yeah...you too.” Viktor replied. He waited a moment before leaning over to one of the bedside tables and blowing out the candles that illuminated the room. The room became casted in moonlight that filtered through the balcony and Viktor’s hair seemed to shine brighter in the darkness. It reminded Yuuri of the first snow of the season, laid fresh and untouched. Back when he was still young, standing out on the porch and admiring the sea of white before he helped his parents shovel some of it out of the way. Or at least tried to, the task would be quickly abandoned for the much more fun activity of running around the snow with his dog happily barking at his heels. 

 

The nostalgia wasn’t unwelcome but it caught Yuuri off guard. It was such an obscure thing to remember at this moment. 

 

After snapping out of the sudden nostalgia Yuuri noticed he was staring and quickly averted his gaze before the other noticed him. The last thing Yuuri needed was to damage the trust he had just received by being creepy.   

 

Luckily Viktor hadn’t noticed, he was getting settled into the bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow Viktor felt the day’s exhaustion hit him once again in full force. He was ignoring how tired he was this whole time, pushing himself to stay awake to serve his patron, but with some stroke of luck he hadn’t needed to do a thing. He supposed even people like him still had a bit of luck left with them.  

 

* * *

 

Despite how weary Viktor was, he woke up maybe three or four hours after he fell asleep. He stayed where he was on his laying on his side as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. The moon had slowly traveled across the sky, taking away the moonlight that had earlier filtered through the room. The room was now painted in darker shadows but as Viktor’s eyes adjusted he could make out the silhouette of the man sitting just a few feet away. 

 

His client was still sleeping in the same spot he’d promised he’d stay. 

 

Viktor studied him for a moment, he could make out how the man’s chest gently rose and fell with each breath. His hair ink black and shaggy, falling over his eyes. He looked like he needed a trim but Viktor thought it looked nice as it was. Viktor was too far away and the room too dark to be able to make out any extra details but he had decided that the other man was really nice to look at, definitely better looking than some of the other guests Viktor has served.   

 

Viktor tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep but he remained awake, his head turned towards Yuuri. Suddenly Viktor’s earlier thoughts returned to him, about how he offered the man to take the bed. Even though the other didn’t seem to mind the arrangement at all Viktor still felt a little guilty about it. Viktor appreciated the help he received but he also didn’t want to feel like a burden. Viktor wasn’t used to receiving selfless acts of kindness. It almost made him restless, like he had to do something in return. He was always so used to giving, it felt weird to accept to take. 

 

Viktor sat up in the bed and cleared his throat softly, trying to get the man’s attention but Yuuri hadn’t stirred. 

 

“Um...excuse me, sir?” Viktor tried again after a few moments. 

 

This time the sound of Viktor’s voice did cause Yuuri to stir. He woke rather quickly, his gaze settling straight ahead to where Viktor was looking straight back at him.

 

“Is everything alright?” Yuuri asked, he hoped he didn’t somehow do something wrong. Even if he hadn’t he  _ did  _ tell Viktor that it was fine to ask him to leave at any time if he felt uneasy with him in the room. 

 

Viktor nodded and picked at the hem of his yukata, he looked a little nervous. “Yeah, it’s just...are you sure you don’t want to sleep on the bed?” 

 

Yuuri was rather surprised, he wasn’t expecting Viktor to ask him that again. 

 

“It’s fine, really. I’d rather you have the bed, I’d feel terrible if I let you sleep on the floor, you wouldn’t be able to get any proper sleep that way.” 

 

Viktor chewed on his bottom lip, he probably should just nod and forget about this and let the two of them go back to sleep. But he couldn’t, he felt like he needed to repay the gesture. He didn’t want to feel like he had to owe any more debts.  

 

“The bed is big enough for the two of us, I can take one end and you the other...You  _ did _ pay for your stay here tonight and you should at least spend it comfortably. Please, it won’t bother me.” Viktor couldn’t tell him the whole truth behind his request but at least what he said wasn’t a  _ lie _ . 

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He really was fine sleeping where he was, sure he’d probably have a stiff neck in the morning but that was hardly anything to complain about. His worries that night were about the young man’s comfort not his own, but the boy seemed so firm in his offer that Yuuri didn’t think he could refuse. It even seemed like it would be rude to refuse at this point.

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Viktor nodded. “Yes, I’m sure, really.”

 

Yuuri tentatively stood up, taking his time as he walked towards the bed. As if he was afraid to move too quickly in risk of scaring off the boy. When Yuuri got closer he took a moment to look into Viktor’s eyes, searching for any doubt or uneasiness the other could have. The young man didn’t waver, his eyes were settled and strong.  

 

Yuuri rounded the bed, walking to the other end and then gingerly sat down. He was still half expecting to be turned away at any moment. “Listen, if at any time you want me to leave just say so, alright?” Yuuri completely serious in his tone. 

 

“I understand, please don’t worry.” Viktor had thought this to be almost a little comical. First it was his client trying to get him to get some rest and now it was Viktor trying to get his client to rest properly as well. But now that the other accepted Viktor felt more relaxed and ready to try to sleep again. 

 

The two of them accommodated themselves, each laying down with their backs to the other, being respectful of each other’s space on the bed even though there was a lot of room to spare the stretch of limbs, but both kept themselves tucked in tight not wanting to risk accidentally brushing against each other.

 

“Good night again.” Viktor called out softly, his back still turned. Delicate voice floating through the silence of the room.

 

A small hidden smile tugged on Yuuri’s lips as he closed his eyes. “Good night.”

 

* * *

Yuuri woke a bit before the morning sunlight started to trickle in. He still had a little bit of time left before his stay came to an end. Viktor was still sleeping soundly and Yuuri didn’t disturb him. He wanted to let him have every minute of rest that he could take. So Yuuri occupied himself by stretching his limbs and doing light exercise in the room. 

 

Viktor finally woke up about half an hour after Yuuri did and the two spent the remainder of their time together making light hearted conversation. Viktor was in a really great mood, his body felt well rested and his eyes no longer felt strained from the lack of sleep. Yuuri noted how the young man seemed much more chipper than the previous night, more animated in the way he spoke and moved and for that Yuuri was thankful, now glad that he went through with his decision to help him. 

 

But now it was time to move on once again. “Well I should get going now, my time is almost up.” Yuuri bowed in Viktor’s direction. “Thank you for having me as your guest and I hope you take care.” 

 

Viktor gave a polite bow back, he had to admit it, he actually enjoyed his time with the man and was the smallest bit forlorn that he had to leave already. Viktor respected people who kept true to their word and even though Viktor can’t say for sure if this means that he completely trusts the man now, he does know that he feels grateful towards him in the present moment. 

 

Viktor watched the man walk away but as soon as he got his hand on the sliding screen door Viktor couldn’t stop his impulse to call out to him. “W-wait!”

 

Yuuri stopped and turned around, Viktor was looking at him with unreadable expression, skittish in his posture and Yuuri looked to him curiously. 

 

“Ah, yes, is something the matter?”

 

Viktor waited a couple of heartbeats before he gathered up some courage to ask what is on his mind. 

 

“Before you leave...may I know your name?” Viktor usually didn’t know the names of the patrons he served. Sometimes they told him just because they liked hearing their names on Viktor’s lips. Other times names didn’t matter as most weren’t looking to get personal. But Viktor really wanted to know the name of the man who offered him a bit of kindness. He didn’t expect to ever see him again but at least he could put a name to the face and one day look back to this day and remind himself that there are still good people in the world. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

 

Yuuri gave the younger man a surprised but kind smile to reassure him. Yuuri hadn’t expected him to ask for his name but he had no issue with giving it. “Ah, no it’s fine, of course. My name is Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

Viktor perked up and smiled in return. “Well, it really was an honor to have served you, Katsuki-san.” 

 

Yuuri chuckled lightly, “Please, you can call me Yuuri, and the honor is all mine. I’m happy I was able to give you a small reprieve. I wish I could have done more for you.”

 

Viktor blushed, a pretty shade of soft pink dusting his cheeks. Yuuri’s lips parted the tiniest bit to the sight. It was his first time seeing the young man blush and oh what a pretty sight it was.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor repeated the name like he was testing the taste left by the sound of it on his tongue. It was a lovely name, it sounded right and rolled off his tongue with ease, his accent slightly curved it in the middle. Yuuri doesn’t think he’s ever heard his name said like that and it tugged at something deep inside him.   

 

“Yuuri, thank you.” Viktor gave Yuuri the most honest smiles he’s seen decorated on the younger man’s face all night. Yuuri stayed silent and listened to the way his name was spoken with such gratitude. It felt like a small precious gift that Yuuri could wrap and take with him.

 

Just before Yuuri could reply he was given another gift. “My name is Viktor.” 

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered, repeating the name with care just like how Viktor had done with his. Like the name was its own tangible being now that Yuuri could bring along with him and protect it. Like speaking the name would bring him luck on his travels. 

 

Viktor seemed pleased and straightened his posture. As if he were saying,  _ ‘Yes that’s my name, it’s yours to say now.’  _ Yuuri felt like he gained a new responsibility and he didn’t want to be a disappointment.  __

 

“Thank you too, Viktor. You’re someone I won’t forget.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter ended up being easier to write than others but I hope their introduction to each other was satisfactory! To be honest I didn't expect it to go over 3k so I surprised myself! 
> 
> And yes in this story Viktor knows Japanese but he's not completely fluent and has an accent when he speaks~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like you can follow me over at my twitter account, [@princessharumi_](https://twitter.com/princessharumi_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We received our very first fanart for this fic! I'm so excited, here's a [very lovely Viktor](http://i.imgur.com/hRpuuJ5.png) by [@Kashichan](https://twitter.com/Kashichan) Thank you so much !! I'm really glad people like this story enough to already draw for it ;u;

When Yuuri walked out the door that day Viktor had stayed in the room for a little while longer, silently replaying in his head the events that had just occurred. It was still a little baffling to him, no one has ever gone out of their way like that for him. Viktor had been sure it was all some sort of ill mannered joke, but he was so grateful that had not been the case. 

 

Viktor couldn’t stay in the room forever though, he still had a full day’s duties ahead of him and he had to be ready to serve any clients who asked for him. And so the days went on as usual. Life returned to normal almost immediately after Yuuri’s farewell. There were days where he felt just as tired or even more so than that day, his reprieve then was short lived but it did give him something. It gave him the memory of a man who gifted him a little kindness and showed him that sometimes there’s someone looking out for you in the world.

 

The memory helped Viktor get through some of the more tougher days when his body was sore and bruised and all he wanted to do was stay in his room and sleep or read his books, anything. 

 

Sometimes they were allowed to go outside and get some fresh air. The brothel had a luxurious garden in the back. Patrons could sit and walk outside if they wished. Their food could be brought out to them and they could sit under the plum trees and be poured a drink by a man or woman of their choice. Sometimes wealthier patrons could reserve the area for themselves and garden parties were held complete with entertainment. 

 

But Viktor liked the garden as his own getaway. When he was allowed a break outside he’d make the most of it. He would take off his sandals and walk barefoot through the grass. He loved feeling the moisture from the morning dew cool his feet and the soft crackle and crunch of the short blades tickle his ankles. 

 

The breeze’s faint touch would caress his warm cheeks and flutter through his hair. The birds would sing early morning melodies and he’d hum along. All these things made Viktor feel  _ human _ . Like these little things other people found insignificant and mundane brought Viktor a moment’s joy and reminded him that there is a whole world outside the brothel that he had never seen before. He yearned to travel and see it all.  

 

Maybe one day he could even find that nice samurai and thank him for what he did...

 

* * *

 

Yuuri didn’t stay in one place for very long. He was a  _ rōnin _ , traveling from place to place following any work that suited him. He wasn’t one to spend much on himself, preferring to save whatever money he made for just essentials and the most basic needs. He knew how to hunt, gather water, and how to build a shelter if he couldn’t find any abandoned shacks to claim for a while. 

 

When he felt like indulging he’d stay at some family owned inn and get a warm meal from the street vendors. Yuuri liked helping the local businesses and would much rather spend with the idea that he’s helping others and not just himself. 

 

But he didn’t just help people financially, no, that was just a pass of good will on his part. His  _ actual _ purpose, the reason he wielded a blade laid heavier on his heart.   

 

Yuuri would be leaving town soon for this purpose. He was already contracted for a job that would require him to travel out for quite some time. It was nothing new to him, used to migrating miles and miles into new stretches of land. He was ready for it but before he could leave he wanted to be selfish. 

 

The memory of Viktor hadn’t dissipated from his mind, he found himself thinking about the young man throughout the day and wondering how he was. Was he doing better? Was the rest he gave him short lived and Viktor was back to being as exhausted as he was that day? Yuuri couldn’t stop wondering about it and wanted to go see for himself. It was a strange feeling, Yuuri never gave these things much thought but surely another visit wouldn’t be strange.

 

When Yuuri walked into the brothel Goro greeted him with exuberance, it prickled at Yuuri’s skin. 

 

“Yuuri! Welcome back! Come back for another taste of our boy, have we?” 

 

Yuuri made a slight sound of annoyance in his throat, Goro hadn’t seemed to notice. “Ah, yeah, is he around?” 

 

Goro chuckled and winked at Yuuri. Yuuri felt his stomach turn. 

 

“He’s always here for you.” 

 

Yuuri had left a generous tip before leaving the last time. He had enough money to get by on his own and any extra he earned he would save or use it to help someone. Yuuri figured Viktor was that someone now. Usually prostitutes had debts to pay and even though Yuuri didn’t know the full extent of Viktor’s history it wouldn’t hurt to leave tips. It at least would give Viktor better treatment. If the owner saw how happy the customer was with him and saw the amount of money he brought in, it could give Viktor a little leeway. 

 

“Then yes, I’ll see him again.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was sitting on the smooth flat stones that encircled the man made koi pond in the garden. He occasionally tapped the water with a finger which caused the fish to swim up to the surface to investigate. The water splashed as several of them swam up with their mouths opening and closing, expecting the promise of a meal. Viktor smiled at the little creatures. “I’m sorry, next time I’ll bring some bread.” 

 

Viktor stayed watching the fish for a little while longer until the sound of footsteps on the pebble path snapped him out of his thoughts. Viktor straightened up and smiled when he saw who was approaching him. It was one of the girls from the brothel, Kumi, she was probably sent out to look for him. Kumi’s hair was colored a rich chestnut brown which she kept styled into a fluffy bob cut that bounced with each step she took.

 

“Viktor, you’re wanted back inside, you have a guest.” Kumi was one of the more gentle spirits here, she was soft spoken and always kind to Viktor. She was brought into the brothel around the same time that Viktor was. The poor thing was terribly shy and scared and Viktor couldn’t help but to reach out to her. He didn’t have anyone who did that for him so he didn’t want this girl to go through the same thing alone. 

 

The two of them formed a friendship not long after that and Viktor grew rather protective of her, becoming like an older brother. Though these days it seemed like the roles were reversed and Kumi looked out for Viktor more than he did her. Viktor always  _ was  _ the troublemaker out of the two. 

 

Viktor nodded and stood up, brushing the front and back of his yukata free from specks of dirt he picked up. “Thank you, Kumi, I’ll be right there.”

 

Kumi gave him a sympathetic smile, she knew Viktor enjoyed the few minutes of time he could gather up for himself, so she hated having to be the one to pull him away from it. Viktor just ruffled her hair a little as he walked past her and back to the inside of the building. He took a moment to clean the wet dirt and bits of grass that got stuck to the bottom of his feet and then putting his sandals back on before walking towards the main entrance. He stopped right in his tracks when he saw who was standing there.

 

Yuuri’s and Viktor’s eyes caught each other, a clash of brown and blue, although Viktor’s held more surprise. It was Yuuri who broke the trance when he smiled at Viktor and Viktor returned it with one of his own and included a shy little wave in his direction. 

 

Viktor excused himself and went upstairs first to go get ready. He hadn’t expect to see Yuuri again, he wondered what was doing back here, not that Viktor minded, he  _ did _ hope he could see him again, he just didn’t think so soon. 

 

There was a slight flash of sadness that lit up in his heart for a brief moment. A part of Viktor hoped Yuuri wasn’t here to sleep with him. Yuuri did him a favor last time, one he had no obligation to do. So what if this time Yuuri is here to collect the debt? Viktor felt awful thinking about it that way, even if Yuuri did come for that Viktor wouldn’t have a choice but to accept it. Although, Yuuri wouldn’t be the worst person that Viktor had to sleep with. At least Yuuri seemed like the type who would be gentle with him and he  _ was _ very good looking, it wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

Viktor shook his head free from those thoughts, no, he shouldn’t think such ill things, though he didn’t think anyone could blame him for doing so. Living in a place like this taught him how to be cautious. Well, he would find out what Yuuri wanted soon enough.   

 

* * *

 

Yuuri went up to the room a few moments later, he didn’t loiter outside in the hallway like he did the first time but the nervousness still showed in his face. Though it slowly faded some when he saw Viktor giving him a tiny smile. 

 

“Hey.” Yuuri smiled in return.

 

“Hello, Yuuri, I didn’t expect to see you back so soon.” Viktor gestured to the cushion across from him on the floor. “Would you like some tea?”

 

Yuuri took the offered seat and nodded, “Ah, yes thank you.” Yuuri crossed his legs and watched Viktor as he brought over a wooden tray with a teapot and poured some tea into a ceramic cup for him. 

 

“You should pour some for yourself too...if you want.” 

 

Viktor’s fingers stuttered over the teapot but then he huffed out a small smile, “Thank you, Yuuri.” Seems like the other man still wanted to look out for him. It was unusual for Viktor but not unwelcome.

 

The two sat in relative silence while they nursed their cups. There was no real tension in the air but both could sense that there were things on each other’s minds. For Yuuri it was never easy for him to open up about his thoughts and feelings unless he received a bit of a push. So he was rather thankful when it was Viktor who broke the silence first.

 

“So...what brought you back here? Do you want me to go to sleep again?” There was a teasing tone to Viktor’s question but it was obvious he was still a little confused around Yuuri’s presence and his intentions.

 

“Well sure, if that’s what you’d like to do.” Yuuri chuckled softly as he set his now empty cup down. He saw Viktor tilt his head with a questioning look on his face, like he wasn’t expecting that to be the case again. 

 

Yuuri scratched his cheek, “Truth is I’m actually about to go out of the city for a while...for a job.”

 

Viktor nodded slowly, he didn’t have to ask what Yuuri meant but a “job” when it was tacked on like that. 

 

“And I’m not sure when I’ll be back here so before I left I guess...I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Saying it outloud like that sounded a little childish to Yuuri’s ears and he was almost expecting to be laughed at but Viktor just sat there looking surprised again. Eventually Viktor did laugh but not in ridicule, it was soft and breathy and quite sweet. Something Yuuri would love to hear again. 

 

“You’re definitely something else, Yuuri. I’m still having trouble understanding how someone can care so much about a complete stranger. But it seems like...that’s just something I’m going to have to get used to about you, right?”  

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to be surprised, he hadn’t expected Viktor to just accept Yuuri’s reasoning so easily especially after the reaction he got from him during their first meeting, but Yuuri was glad for it. His lips curved into a smile that matched VIktor’s and softly laughed a bit in reply. “Yes I suppose you do.” 

 

Their laughter seemed to cleared the air from the final clouds of tension that initially hung over them. Viktor wasn’t as tired as he was the day Yuuri first met him so Viktor suggested they spend their time talking. Viktor was curious to find out more about who Yuuri is so he asked most of the questions. Yuuri didn’t mind and answered them honestly.    

 

“So what does your job have you do? Do you always have to travel around a lot?” 

 

Yuuri nodded, “Usually yes, if I find something well-paying I can stick around in the area for a while, otherwise I take different jobs in different towns and cities. I like traveling, so it’s not really a hassle for me. I like being able to go all over the country and experiencing new things and getting to meet new people.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor when he said that and Viktor lowered his head bashfully for a second. When Viktor didn’t immediately look up Yuuri raised an eyebrow, he hoped he hadn’t offended him so soon after it seemed they were finally getting comfortable around each other. 

 

“That sounds nice…” Viktor finally said as he raised his head again. Yuuri noticed a flash of sadness cross Viktor’s features but it disappeared before Yuuri could comment on it. 

 

“Well how about the first thing, what kinds of things do you have to do?” 

 

Yuuri decided not to press the issue and just continue on answering Viktor’s questions. 

 

“Well, it can be a lot of everything. Usually I’m hired to be a bodyguard so I can either protect someone’s home or help escort a noble traveling across the country, making sure they don’t robbed or kidnapped or worse.” 

 

“Does it ever get dangerous?” 

 

“It can be, most of the time it’s not much to be worried about, I’ve fought common thieves more often than not but there are other times where I have no choice but to face higher skilled opponents.”   

 

Viktor played with the tassels on the cushion cover he was sitting on, looking like he was thinking about his next question, Yuuri had already guessed what it was. 

 

“Have you’ve been hired to kill people?”

 

“Yes, I have.”

 

The answer came almost too easily even though the answer was more than an obvious one to Viktor. Of course Yuuri had killed before, it was a silly question, at least he didn’t sugarcoat it. Viktor was about to move on and ask something else when Yuuri suddenly continued.  

 

“It’s...not something I want to gloat about though, but I do it to protect.” 

 

Viktor blinked and looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean to protect?”

 

“What I mean is, ever since I was a child I was interested in the way of the sword. It’s not just about swinging a weapon at someone blindly, there’s an art to it, a dance almost in the way you have to move. I loved studying it and as I grew up I promised that I’d never use my skill to hurt innocent people, I wanted to use this strength to protect those who can’t protect themselves. I do kill yes but only when I must and only to the most ruthless. I never take on jobs where I would have to hurt someone out of malice or pettiness.”

 

It grew quiet around them once more and Yuuri felt like retreating into himself when he saw how Viktor stared at him in bewilderment, his mouth hung slightly as it seemed that words were failing him right now. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just — ”

“Yuuri!” Viktor lunged forward without any warning, startling Yuuri when Viktor nearly knocked over the teapot between them. Yuuri caught it before anything spilled but when his attention turned back on Viktor his cheeks warmed at seeing the young man on his knees, leaning forward on his hands which were braced on the floor. His bright ocean colored eyes were sparkling up at Yuuri just mere inches away from his face. 

 

“V-Viktor?” 

 

“Yuuri that is just so...that’s so beautiful...it’s amazing of you!” 

 

“A-Ah, What is?” Yuuri wasn’t even sure what they were talking about anymore, all he knew was that Viktor very, very close and his eyes were more beautiful than he first thought. Were his eyes always that blue?

 

“You’re just really noble, I’ve never met anyone like that before. When I first met you I was sure you were lying to me and that’s why I was so apprehensive but hearing you talk like that just now and seeing the determination and...and the um…” Viktor waved his hands in the air like he was trying to find the right words to continue his spiel. It was awfully endearing and it made Yuuri smile at how enthusiastic the other had gotten. 

 

“The emotion! I can see it in your eyes and I can tell you’re being genuine!” Viktor finished, he had been wrong about Yuuri yet again, he was ready to label him as being another bloodthirsty samurai but his reasons for being were just. Honestly though...where had this man come from? 

 

“That’s really kind of you, Viktor...thank you.” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was worthy of receiving such high praise. He’s done things he isn’t proud of even if they had been for a worthy cause. But that was Yuuri’s burden to bear, he had accepted it a long time ago.

 

It seemed like it took longer for Viktor to realize how close he’d gotten to Yuuri and pulled away with a quick apology. “I’m sorry, that was probably a little rude of me.” 

 

Yuuri shook his head, “Nonsense, you’re lovely.” The words came out before Yuuri thought to stop them and then it was Viktor who turned pink this time. 

 

“I’m really not…” Viktor replied in a near whisper, if they weren’t so close Yuuri may have missed it.

 

Yuuri frowned slightly, “The short amount of time I’ve spent with you showed me that you’re a very lovely person.” Viktor didn’t withdraw from the compliment which Yuuri was glad for. He wasn’t trying to flatter the boy with empty words but something about Viktor sparked curiosity within him. It was like the surge of protectiveness he felt when he had first seen Viktor. Alone, tired, hurting. Yuuri wanted to take all those things away from him. 

 

“If you were comfortable with it, I would like to learn more about you too, be it anything you want to talk about.” The two of them spent most of the night talking about Yuuri and what he did and while Yuuri was happy to answer everything he could, he wanted to learn more about Viktor too.

 

Viktor shrugged, “There’s really not that much to know...” Viktor clearly wasn’t ready to talk about himself and that was okay, Yuuri wouldn’t press further. 

 

“Can you give me a bit of time?” 

 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, “Time?” 

 

Viktor nodded. “Well...I guess there’s a few things I could tell but I’m not ready to talk about them right now. But if you give me a bit of time I might feel ready to do so.” 

 

“Viktor of course I can do that.” Yuuri reassured him with a smile, “I won’t make you talk about anything you don’t want to talk about before you’re ready.” 

 

Yuuri’s words gave Viktor such a relief, it was just what he needed to hear. “Thank you, Yuuri. I suppose this means you’ll just have to keep coming back.” 

 

Yuuri was surprised to hear this declaration from Viktor, “You...want me to keep coming back?” 

 

Viktor shyly bit his bottom lip, “Well, only if you want to, I know you’re busy and it costs money to see me so you don’t have to but — ” 

 

“I’d love to.” 

 

“Y-yeah?” Viktor asked with wide eyes, hope resonating in his voice. 

 

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and gave Viktor a sheepish smile, “I actually already planned on visiting again as soon as I made it back. Like I said before I don’t know when that will be, but I promise you’d be the first person I’d want to see.”

 

Viktor could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. This feeling was new to him, it almost scared him. It  _ did _ scare him. But it was undeniable how attached he was starting to become to the older man. He’s never had someone who treated him like a normal person before, like his life mattered, that he was more than just a warm body at night. A part of him still feared getting hurt, a small but constant niggling sensation that scratched at him from within that told him not to get too attached, don’t get clingy, don’t  _ hope. _ This could all go away one day. But he’s never been able to ask for anything in his life, he’s never thought he was allowed to. So maybe just maybe he could ask for this one simple thing.

 

“I’d really like that.” The words were spoken softly like a secret he was entrusting for Yuuri to keep safe.

 

Yuuri answered him with a smile which didn’t help cease the fluttering within Viktor’s chest. Neither dared move, the two remained silent while looking at each other. There was something deep inside Yuuri’s eyes, Viktor didn’t know what to make of it. It looked fond, like Yuuri was regarding something precious. Viktor didn’t know if he deserved a look like that, he almost wanted to break the spell and look away but he couldn’t, it was like he was being drawn to the other with those expressive eyes. 

 

Eventually Yuuri did break the spell for him, he cleared his throat and looked past Viktor to the balcony behind him. The sky was already painted in different hues of orange and yellow, a drop of purple and dark blue overhead that was slowly bleeding down over the brighter colors, about to set the canvas ready for the stars and the moon. They had been talking for the entire afternoon though it only seemed like an hour or so passed by.

 

“Do you want to get anything to eat? The sun is about to set and we should probably get ready for bed.” 

 

“Oh, yeah sure, anything is fine.” Truthfully Viktor wanted to stay up longer but he knew Yuuri had to head out in the morning and should probably let him get rested for his journey. The thought of not seeing him for what could possibly be months was dawning on him. Viktor was going to miss him.

 

Yuuri stood up and excused himself to go downstairs to the restaurant and order something to bring back upstairs for him and Viktor. When Yuuri returned the two ate together, Yuuri kept putting a bit extra in Viktor’s bowl. He was so fussy sometimes but it was nice and Viktor didn’t mind. He ate everything and Yuuri seemed pleased. 

 

After their meal they settled into bed in the same arrangement as the first night, each taking one corner. Their backs were to each other again but in the middle of the night once Yuuri’s breathing had evened out and Viktor was sure he had fallen into sleep, Viktor turned around to face Yuuri’s back.    

 

* * *

 

Morning came all too soon and Viktor was standing with Yuuri next to the shoji screen in their room. Viktor tried to keep a smile on his face, to see Yuuri off with a warm expression instead of sadness. He didn’t want Yuuri’s last image of him to be something so sorrowful, he wanted to smile for him. 

 

But it seemed Viktor couldn’t fool Yuuri with it, somehow the other seemed to sense Viktor’s worry and reached out to gently hold his hand. It was the first physical contact they’ve shared and the innocent touch had warmed Viktor and gave him gooseflesh.   

 

“Yuuri…?” 

 

“I’ll be back, I gave you my word.” Yuuri’s words were firm with no room made for any doubt, it steeled Viktor and he huffed out something like a laugh. Yes, of course he knew Yuuri meant it. 

 

“Yuuri, please promise me you’ll be safe.”

 

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand and his stomach did a flip. Yuuri’s thumb deliberately but shyly swiped across Viktor’s knuckles, it was so delicate but also grounding enough that it expressed just how certain Yuuri was with his words. He wouldn’t let Viktor down. 

 

“I promise.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Follow me at my twitter [@princessharumi_](https://twitter.com/princessharumi_)


	4. Chapter 4

The job Yuuri took was a rather simple one. He had met a nobleman who had been traveling and had unfortunately run into trouble along the way. Some of his bodyguards got injured and couldn’t properly keep him safe so he had been looking for a few replacements to join him on his business travels and then finally escort him back home. If all went well it would end up being a rather simple job that would pay handsomely. 

 

Yuuri stood on the outskirts of the town, taking one last look at it. It would be quite some time before he returned to this place but he had a big incentive to return. 

 

Though he only knew Viktor for a very short amount of time, the younger man had made quite an impression on him. Yuuri didn’t have any close ties to places he visited or passed through. Every place was interesting in its own way and Yuuri did like to see it all, but he never felt any sort of regret leaving or experienced a yearning to return to them. At least, not until now. 

 

Yuuri made a promise that he’d return to the city and see Viktor again, but even if Yuuri hadn’t promised it he would have done it anyway. Yuuri wasn’t going to try to deny it to himself but he had grown attached to him. Viktor was a lovely person placed under unfortunate circumstances and it filled Yuuri with joy knowing that he could offer him a small reprieve, and being able to see Viktor smile at him was its own reward.. 

 

“You’re getting yourself in real deep, Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri cracked a small smile to himself as he started along the dirt road.

 

_ Take care of yourself, Viktor. I’ll see you again. _

 

* * *

 

“Ahhhh….I think I’m dying….” Viktor pouted as he fanned himself. Spring had ended and Summer had come with an unforgiving heat. 

 

Kumi sat next to Viktor on the porch of the garden, fanning herself as well but she was being less fussy than Viktor was. 

 

“If you think about how hot you are then you’ll feel even hotter!” Kumi giggled as she passed a watermelon slice to him. Viktor murmured a thank you and bit into one, getting the juice everywhere. Viktor didn’t care, it felt nice on his warm skin. 

 

The summer months brought customers looking to beat the heat by lounging in the restaurant. It was still rather busy but Viktor and Kumi managed to get a bit of a break. 

 

“So, Viktor,” Kumi started, biting into a piece of watermelon. “Has that samurai guy been around lately?” 

Viktor shook his head, “No, he said he had to leave town for a while for a job.” Viktor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “He said he’d come back to visit when it was over.” 

 

“Do you really think he’ll come back?” 

 

“I really do think so.” Viktor replied without hesitation. 

 

Kumi smiled and looked more interested, “Yeah? How do you know?”

 

Viktor shrugged and tossed a watermelon seed onto the grass. “When I talk to him he seems so sincere, like he’s not hiding anything from me. And he’s been the only guy who treats me like I matter and hasn’t wanted anything in return. He’s really sweet too and I feel like I can trust him.” 

 

Viktor looked toward Kumi. “At first I thought he was a weirdo though.” Viktor and Kumi laughed. 

 

After a few silent moments Kumi asked, “Do you think you might have feelings for him?” 

 

Viktor blushed. “I don’t know...I mean, I’ve only seen him twice…” 

 

Kumi bumped Viktor’s shoulder with her own. “Yeah but you’ve talked nonstop about him since you’ve met him. Plus you’re always in such a good mood whenever you’re talking about him, your eyes light up and you smile more.” 

 

Viktor hid his face in his hands and groaned. Kumi started to poke him on the arm. 

 

“Maybe a little…” He said, voice muffled by his hand. 

 

Kumi grinned. “I hope you get to see him again then. It’s nice getting to see you so happy, you deserve it, Viktor.”

 

Viktor lowered his hands away from his face and leaned over to give Kumi a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a few pats on the back. 

 

“Thank you...I really hope so too…but…”

 

“...But?” Kumi prompted.

 

Viktor pulled back from the embrace and looked down at his yukata. “It’s just...even if I do like him that doesn’t mean things will work out between us.” 

 

Kumi tilted her head, “What do you mean?” 

 

Viktor sighed. “Well...for one I don’t even know if he likes me like that and I’m just getting ahead of myself. And even if he did I’m just...a whore…I can’t leave the brothel and I have nothing to offer him if I could. He could do so much better than me...”

 

“Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Kumi snapped, startling Viktor who stared at her with wide eyes. 

 

Kumi softened and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re so much more than that, Viktor, and he obviously thinks so too. Besides, these things have a way of working themselves out. I know you’re super strong and can be really confident in yourself so don’t worry so much and just let things happen.”

 

Viktor smiled and nodded a little. “Yeah, okay...you’re right.” Kumi always had a way to cheer him up. She was right, Viktor didn’t know what would happen but he should at least try to enjoy the moments where he was happiest. 

 

_ I hope you come back soon, Yuuri. I miss you. _

 

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks since Viktor had that talk with Kumi and Yuuri had yet to return. Things in the brothel went on as usual. Every time he was rented out to someone he’d feel a small flicker of hope light up in his heart at the possibility that it could be Yuuri, only for that light to die out when he realizes it isn’t.

Eventually, VIktor had just stop expecting every client to turn out to be Yuuri, the constant disappointment was starting to grow heavy on his heart. But even so, Viktor held on to the promise Yuuri made him. 

 

Viktor truly wanted to believe him, he wanted to let himself hope and feel deserving of something positive in his life. He would keep waiting.

 

* * *

 

“So you’re going back, huh?” 

 

“Yes, thank you so much for letting me serve you these months, it’s been an honor.” Yuuri bowed deeply to the nobleman. 

 

“Your service has been excellent, it’s a shame you’re leaving though. I would love to hire you as a permanent guard, how about it?”

 

Yuuri smiled politely and shook his head. “I appreciate the thought very much and I wouldn’t mind serving you again but there’s someone who has been waiting for me all this time and I’d very much like to return to them.” 

 

The man chuckled, “I see, a romantic are you? Well no matter, go on then.”

 

Yuuri bowed again. “Thank you.” 

 

_ Viktor, I’ll soon be there. _

 

* * *

 

The summer heat had started to wane as autumn’s winds traveled in, the change in weather with cooler temperatures was very welcome. The tree leaves had started to gain their usual colors of red and golden yellow for the season, and the trees in the brothel’s garden was no exception. It was a lovely sight so more customers would be served in the gardens around this time of year.

 

It was busier around this time and Viktor had already expected to be worked extra hard. His days have been long and repetitive, he felt his actions had become automatic now. He’d just bow his head and do whatever was asked of him.

 

So when the owner came looking for him to tell him he had a customer waiting for him upstairs he hadn’t thought much of it. He just excused himself and got prepared.  

 

He slid the shoji screen door open, a greeting already forming on his lips for his new client. But the words quickly died on his tongue, never leaving. For his heart stopped when he saw just who was in the room  

 

Yuuri stood a few paces in front of him. He looked nearly as startled as Viktor did,  _ nearly.  _ The two stared at each other, disbelieving, until Yuuri finally managed a nervous smile.

 

“Viktor...It’s…”

 

Yuuri didn’t get to finish whatever it was that he was going to say because Viktor literally  _ threw _ himself at him.

 

“Yuuri!!” Viktor cried and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and buried his face there. They both stumbled back a little but Yuuri managed to keep them steady and upright. 

 

The contact was sudden and Yuuri couldn’t help the blush that creeped up on his cheeks, they had never been this close until now. He’s never  _ allowed _ himself to be this close to Viktor before. Yuuri could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he was quite sure he could feel Viktor’s own erratic heartbeats against himself as well. But in all honesty Yuuri didn’t even care, if Viktor was comfortable like this then so was he. Yuuri relaxed in the hold and with a sigh he lifted his arms and slowly wrapped them around Viktor’s waist. He only hesitated for a moment before he became bold enough to tighten the embrace.

 

“I’m back, Viktor, I’m here.”

 

Viktor sniffed, a few tears rolled down his cheeks, staining Yuuri’s clothes. “Yuuri….you’re here...I can’t believe you’re here...” 

 

Yuuri nodded and gently rubbed circles in Viktor’s back. “I am, I promised you I’d be back.” 

 

Viktor clutched the front of Yuuri’s robes in his balled up fists, still sniffling. “I know…I believed you...but, I was starting to think you forgot about me…”

 

Yuuri rested his chin on top of Viktor’s head. “No, never. How could I ever forget about you?”

 

Viktor pulled back just a bit to look up at Yuuri. He had stopped crying but his eyes were still wet and a little red. 

 

“You mean that?”

 

Yuuri smiled and gently brushed Viktor’s tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand. “Of course I mean it. You brought me a lot of strength on my journey, I made it back thanks to you.” 

 

Viktor smiled as his cheeks flushed. He still couldn’t believe this was all real. He held onto the hope that Yuuri would come again but he couldn’t lie, there were times when he thought Yuuri wouldn’t show. Nobody has ever kept a promise to him before. 

 

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Yuuri guided Viktor to the center of the room and they sat down on the cushions together. “Tell me how you’ve been, have you been resting enough? Eating enough?” 

 

Viktor couldn’t stop himself from giggling. Yuuri hadn’t changed a bit, he was still so caring and fussing over him. “I’ve been okay,” Viktor shrugged, “Everything has been about the same since you left. The Autumn season has been a bit busier though so I haven’t rested that much in a few days.” 

 

Yuuri made a displeased sound and Viktor smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Besides, you’re here! I’m already feeling better just by having you around.”

 

“Even so, would you like to take a nap? It’s still pretty early in the day so you could rest for a few hours.”

 

Viktor whined, no he wanted to spend every waking hour next to Yuuri. “But you just came back...I don’t want to sleep away the hours we have together…” 

 

The way Viktor looked at him with those ocean blue eyes, pleading up at him with a near childlike innocence made Yuuri falter, he wouldn’t be able to deny Viktor anything with those eyes. 

 

“Besides,” Viktor started, “We agreed we would talk more remember? I asked you so much about yourself but I hardly told anything about myself, wouldn’t you like to know?”

 

Yuuri eyes widened a tad, yes he definitely wanted to learn more about him, he had so many questions. But last time Viktor had been so hesitant, so worried to let Yuuri in, still wanting to hold onto some of his privacy, Yuuri didn’t want to meddle. “Oh Viktor I would enjoy that but are you sure? You really don’t have to for my sake, I’m fine going at your own pace.”     

 

Viktor nodded earnestly, “Please? I really want to.”

 

Yuuri relented and they spent the next few hours picking up where they left off last time. Conversation came naturally and they talked about whatever came to mind. They started with easy things like favorite colors (both of theirs were blue), favorite animal (dogs), and favorite foods (Yuuri’s is katsudon and was shocked Viktor had never tried it, promising to get some for him one day.)

 

But soon enough they did tread into more serious conversation. Viktor told him how he came to the brothel three years ago, soon approaching four. Yuuri found out that much from Goro but he didn’t know how or why. 

 

Yuuri placed his hand over Viktor’s making him smile and continue on with his story. 

 

“My childhood was pretty normal and quite nice to think back to. My parents were both really caring, honest people. We didn’t have much but we had each other.” Viktor paused for a moment to chuckle, “Now that I think about it I don’t think either of them ever scolded me, maybe that’s why I turned out a little rebellious.” 

 

“Sadly, my mother passed away when I was maybe twelve or thirteen. It was hard on my father and I but especially my father. The sadness that was caused from losing the love of your life made him turn to addiction. He started drinking and making bad decisions...” Viktor caught the serious look Yuuri had on his face and Viktor tried to wave away his concern. 

 

“Don’t worry, my father never hurt me or anything like that, rather...he was hurting himself. He turned to gambling. He won some, he lost some...I didn’t say anything the times he won, it didn’t seem so bad. He would be in greater spirits and we would spend time together, enjoy a big meal. It was like how things used to be and I was happy to see him that way.”

 

Yuuri felt like he knew where this story was headed and he couldn’t stop the sadness filling into his eyes nor the ones he could see in Viktor’s eyes. He squeezed Viktor’s hand a little tighter.

 

“But the times he lost, he lost big, and eventually those losses would start to add up and we went into a lot of debt we couldn’t pay back, so…” 

 

“So they took you...to pay it off.” Yuuri supplied. 

 

Viktor nodded, growing quiet. “Yes.” 

 

Yuuri said nothing, just stroked Viktor’s hand with his own, trying to offer him a little bit of comfort. Viktor accepted it and turned his hand palm up and Yuuri slid his fingers to lock with Viktor’s. Viktor smiled sadly at Yuuri and dabbed at the corners of his eyes with his sleeve. 

 

“It didn’t matter that I'm not Japanese, the rules still applied to me, and honestly I think they were delighted I was foreign. Everyone pays more money for me, though that should be a good thing right? The more I earn the quicker I can pay off my father’s debt and I get to stay on the owner’s good side for bringing him business.”

 

Yuuri’s hand gripped Viktor’s tighter.

 

“I don’t hate my father and I’m grateful for having a normal childhood to remember back on. But I would like to pay off my debts and to see him again, to see how he’s doing, I’m worried about him.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Viktor...you’re very strong...more than I think you know.” Yuuri saw sadness in Viktor’s eyes but most of all he saw strength, an unwillingness to give up even if he ran out of options. He admired that. “You’ll get out.”  _ I’ll get you out. _ Yuuri thought but hadn’t dared say yet. 

 

Viktor looked to him in surprise, lips parted as if to protest but he said nothing except lower his head. “I...thank you, Yuuri. Perhaps I could keep hoping right?” Hope was a dangerous thing here but it was all Viktor had to hang on to.

 

Yuuri gave Viktor’s hand another squeeze, “That’s right, don’t lose your hope, Viktor. I’ll...be here to help as much as I can.” 

 

They shared an exchange of smiles, their fingers were still laced between them. Yuuri allowed himself to spare a glance at Viktor. He had his hair pinned up as usual, a few loosened locks by his ears were gently draped against his shoulders. His cheeks were dusted pink and his lips were pinker still, and Yuuri had to fight to look away because he was starting to think about how much he wanted to touch that soft skin and feel the warmness of those lips. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t dare, he couldn’t take advantage of Viktor like that, not when that was all Viktor faced day in and day out. Yuuri wanted to save Viktor from that, even if he only could for an evening.   

 

But when Viktor looked at Yuuri with such softness and a near  _ yearning _ in his eyes that matched Yuuri’s, well, he allowed himself to dream. Whatever this was, Yuuri would protect it. 

 

Viktor yawned, breaking the spell. “Ah, excuse me…” He covered his mouth with his hand. 

 

Yuuri shook his head, standing up and offering a hand to Viktor. “Come now, Vicchan, you should rest.” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could take them back. He stood frozen with Viktor staring up at him.

 

“Vicchan?” Viktor, whispered. 

 

Yuuri flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “S-Sorry, it was a slip, I — ” 

 

“Why are you apologizing? I really like it.” 

 

Viktor’s eyes were sparkling, he looked like someone just gave him the moon. Yuuri blinked, “You do?”

 

Viktor rose to his feet so delicately, he even made standing up look beautiful. “Yes, it sounds so sweet, so...fond? It’s not quite an honorific but more of a…” Viktor tapped his lips with his index finger, trying to find the correct word.

 

“Ah!, An endearment, yes.  _ Vicchan... _ I like it because it sounds like it came from your heart.”

 

Yuuri looked absolutely mystified, this boy could so easily speak these things to him now. And no he wasn’t wrong. Viktor had quickly wormed his way into Yuuri’s heart and settled there. Feeling endeared by him was only a fraction of what he felt. 

 

Viktor patiently waited for Yuuri to speak, as if looking for an affirmation to what he said. No, that  _ was _ what he was looking for. 

 

“Yes...that’s exactly what it is.” Yuuri said after another moment, why bother denying it. Yuuri noted how Viktor’s smile widened and the tension he was holding diminished. It was the right answer. 

 

Viktor yawned again and Yuuri reached out and gently tugged on his arm, leading him to bed with minimal protest this time. Viktor crawled in under the blankets and waited for Yuuri to get in too. This time they didn’t turn their backs towards each other, they laid on their sides facing one another. It was quite intimate, almost frighteningly so. 

 

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered in the dark, almost afraid that if he spoke too loudly whatever spell they were under would be broken. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Now that you’re back in town would you...visit more?” Viktor tried not to sound too hopeful but Yuuri could see it in his eyes. 

 

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “Yes, I can come back as soon as tomorrow evening if it’s alright with you.”

 

Viktor smiled, “Really? It won’t be a bother would it?”

 

“You are never a bother, Viktor.” 

 

Viktor made an almost bashful sound as he turned and partially buried his face into the pillows. 

 

Yuuri expected that they would both fall asleep within minutes but Viktor was insistent on talking to Yuuri just a little longer, which Yuuri couldn’t chastise him for. Yuuri also missed him, so much so. And their previous conversation ended on a rather serious note so at least they could try to end the night on lighter topics. 

 

They spent about another half hour awake just talking about whatever came to mind, but it was getting hard for Yuuri to keep his eyes open and Viktor had yawned about five more times in ten minutes, they were fighting sleep which was claiming them fast. 

 

But just before they fell asleep for good, Viktor asked him one more question.

 

“When’s your birthday Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri had his eyes closed but made a humming sound to show that he was still (mostly) awake. “November twenty-ninth…yours?” 

 

Viktor scooted closer to Yuuri, his head just barely brushing against Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri, unfortunately, was too sleepy to even make much of it. 

 

“December twenty-fifth...Christmas day.”

 

Yuuri made another small sound, “Really?” 

 

Viktor closed his eyes too. “Mhmm.”

 

Yuuri’s nose brushed against the top of Viktor’s hair, humming once again seemingly in thought then grew silent. Viktor thought he had fallen asleep until Yuuri spoke once more.

 

“I always knew you were a gift.” 

 

It was nothing more than a murmur but Viktor heard it loud and clear. He opened his eyes once again, suddenly feeling so awake while a warmth filled his chest. He tilted his head up carefully trying not bump it into Yuuri’s face, and stared at him. 

 

Yuuri was softly snoring, already asleep.

 

* * *

 

Mornings were always Viktor’s and Yuuri’s least favorite times because it was the time they had to part ways until the next time. But Yuuri had promised Viktor that he’d be back in the later evening and now that Yuuri had returned he could drop by more often. It made Viktor happy, the seed of hope was growing stronger within him. 

 

The two of them stood next to the shoji screens, Viktor seeing Yuuri out as always. The two were in good spirits, nearly giddy. Viktor especially couldn’t contain his excitement at being able to see Yuuri later. 

 

“Oh maybe we could rent an area in the garden just for us, there’s a little shady spot near the lake where my favorite rose bushes grow, I’d love to show you!” Viktor bounced on his heels making Yuuri laugh. He loved Viktor’s boyish smile and energy. He wished to preserve that happiness within Viktor for as long as he could.

 

“That sounds nice, Viktor, I’ll ask if we can.”

 

Viktor beamed at him and calmed his bouncing. “Okay, I’ll see you later then.”

 

“Yeah, later...” 

 

Neither moved even after their goodbye. Something shifted in the air as they stared at each other like they were expecting something. When Yuuri made the move to step in closer, not towards the exit but towards Viktor. Viktor held his breath. He was fixed in place, not daring to move. 

 

Yuuri slowly brought a hand up to cup Viktor’s cheek and held it in place. It was so warm and Viktor had to fight the urge to press closer into Yuuri’s palm. Yuuri leaned forward and ever so gently placed a featherlight kiss to Viktor’s forehead. It was the boldest move Yuuri had ever allowed himself to go through with. 

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide and his heartbeat sped up impossibly fast, he felt like he just ran to the next town over without stopping. He tried to ignore the tiniest flicker of disappointment he felt that Yuuri didn’t go for his lips but at the same time this sweet, innocent kiss had electrified Viktor more than any other kiss he’s ever had.

 

When Yuuri pulled back, just as slowly as he leaned in, the two men took in the matching red color they each had painted on their cheeks. Yuuri smiled at him and felt relieved when Viktor smiled back, knowing that he didn’t displease him.

 

“Until tonight...Vicchan…” 

 

Viktor sucked in a breath, “Yes...tonight, Yuuri.” 

 

Viktor watched Yuuri exit. Yuuri spared him one more parting glance before he closed the screen. Viktor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He lowered himself to the floor, his legs suddenly felt like gelatin. 

 

Viktor lifted a hand to his chest where he could still feel his increased heartbeat, and clutched at the front of his yukata, trying to will himself to calm down. Oh but it was not an unpleasant feeling, no quite the opposite. He felt more happy than he’s ever felt since he was a child and he hardly knew what to do with himself.

 

He lowered his head down and clasped his hands over his face, covering the large smile he had. Maybe it  _ was _ fine to have hope after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny thing, I actually had no plan of Yuuri making a move on Viktor in this chapter but apparently Yuuri had different plans than I did and didn't care about mine haha, but I think it worked out perfectly as an innocent forehead kiss. Also I didn't really want to drag on the job Yuuri had to do, I didn't find it of importance to elaborate on, but he was gone for a few seasons. 
> 
> Anyway, we have some more fanart by readers!  
> 1\. [This beautiful Yuuri and Viktor](https://twitter.com/Etansel/status/895188742075334656) by amazing friend [@Etansel](https://twitter.com/Etansel) ILY  
> 2\. [This lovely Viktor in a yukata](https://twitter.com/SilanaMisha/status/896197293321457664) by [@SilanaMisha](https://twitter.com/SilanaMisha)
> 
> Thank you so much I'm honored! ;; and Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Follow me at my twitter [@princessharumi_](https://twitter.com/princessharumi_)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please note the new tags that have been added. There is a brief scene of physical and verbal assault in this chapter.**
> 
> This chapter is one that I've been looking forward to writing ever since I started this fanfic. It has some of my favorite scenes and some tough stuff we have to get through. Excuse my typos haha, and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Viktor felt like he was floating. For the rest of the morning he was completely elated, busying himself with his chores while humming random tunes. He washed the floors and did the laundry with a smile on his face. He didn’t even care how busy the restaurant was when his shift started. Yuuri was going to be back to see him again that night, just the thought of him warmed Viktor’s cheeks. 

 

It was completely undeniable at this point. Viktor had started to develop feelings for the man. Whenever Viktor was around Yuuri he felt like everything else didn’t matter. He wasn’t Viktor, a prostitute, he was simply Viktor, just a regular person. A person that was capable of being loved and cared for, a person who  _ deserved _ those things. 

 

Of course Viktor was still worried about how this could even work out if something did happen to blossom between them, but he remembered Kumi’s advice about how sometimes things had a way of working themselves out and he decided he wouldn’t think too hard on it. It was better if he just enjoyed the moments he spent with Yuuri and focus on the happiness he had during those moments.

 

With a smile, Viktor flitted through the busy restaurant floor, stopping to take orders and serve customers. He laughed at their jokes and sent teasing winks. Viktor was in such a good mood he didn’t even care about playing it up a little. Even the owner picked up on Viktor’s behavior and told him to keep up the good work. Not like Viktor cared about his praise but it he’d take it over being bossed around and yelled at. Everything was working out just fine.

 

He’d be with Yuuri again soon and that was all he needed to think about to get him through his day. 

 

And maybe tonight, he could even tell Yuuri how he feels.    

 

* * *

 

Viktor was sitting in a man’s lap with his head resting on the man’s muscular chest. The man’s arm was loosely draped over Viktor’s waist, occasionally stroking him through the fabric of his yukata. The man was accompanied by some friends and each of them were in a similar state with a man or woman lounging around with them who poured them drinks and giggled at whatever unfunny jokes the men were telling. 

 

Viktor wasn’t really paying much attention to the conversation. He just refilled his customer’s cup when they were getting low and tried to smile at the right times. 

 

He sighed internally, he couldn’t care less about whatever it was that they were talking about. His mind was completely elsewhere as he looked around the restaurant floor expecting Yuuri to walk in at any moment. But it was still a little too early for him to arrive, the sun still had some hours left until it started to set. Viktor had gotten plucked away from cleaning tables when he got requested to be this man’s current lounge partner. 

 

He sighed again but this time it was outloud which had caught the attention of his client. 

 

“What’s wrong sweetheart, am I boring you that much?” 

 

Viktor got out of his thoughts and put on a pretty smile, nuzzling himself into the man’s chest. “Oh, of course not, it’s just so loud in here, how can I give you my full attention with all the noise?” 

 

The man grinned and gripped Viktor’s thigh. “Well how’s about we ditch everyone and find ourselves some peace and quiet, eh?” 

 

Viktor just continued to smile, ignoring the man’s obvious proposition. Viktor picked up the bottle of sake and poured the man some more. “Here, have another drink~ I’m sure your friends are dying to know the rest of your story.” 

 

It seemed to have appeased the man as he took another swig and then went back to his boisterous conversation with the group, ignoring Viktor again for now.

 

Viktor knew he was dodging the man’s advances which could certainly get him into trouble if Goro found out. But he just wasn’t in the mood for that today. He wouldn’t be able to avoid it forever of course, this was his job, but...the more he thought about Yuuri the more he wished that the only man he had to lay with was him.

 

Viktor tried to force down a blush as that thought came to his mind. He knows how he used to be so wary of him and how the thought of Yuuri being like all the other men he’s slept with repulsed him but Yuuri has proven to not be like those men at all. 

 

If Yuuri eventually did want to sleep with him, Viktor wouldn’t mind it anymore

 

In fact, Viktor thinks he might really want that…

 

He stayed in his head for a while longer until he nearly jumped in surprise by a yell close to his ear that startled him out of his thoughts. “Oy! Are you deaf or something, boy?”

 

He looked up to the man who now had an angry scowl on his face directed right at him.

 

“S-Sorry, I — “

 

“I’m not paying ya to be sitting here like some dead log, what, am I not good enough for ya?”

 

The man’s previous teasing attitude had been replaced by anger which was fueled on by how drunk he has gotten and that was already spelling out trouble for Viktor who had been daydreaming all this time and ignoring him. Men like these had fragile egos and didn’t like to be ignored. 

 

Viktor wasn’t sure how long he was daydreaming for but by the looks of it the man had tried to get Viktor’s attention several times with no avail until now. Maybe Viktor could still fix this, he always could. Viktor steeled himself and wound his arms around the man’s neck and pressed up close to him while trying to ignore the unpleasant musk of his heavily intoxicated scent. 

 

“Oh, but I am paying attention to you~” Viktor purred. “I just find you so attractive I’m rendered speechless, I was only daydreaming about you, honest.” 

 

“Oh, yeah?” The man sneered. “Then why don’t you prove it now?” He pulled Viktor off of him with a little too much force and made him sit between the man’s spread legs, message clear on what he wanted Viktor to do. “Well?”

 

Viktor gulped, “I’m sorry, sir, we can’t do this here in the restaurant, a-and you haven’t rented me for that, if you —”

 

Viktor was caught off by a loud smack. The sound echoed in his ears, all too loudly that it seemed like it even echoed in the restaurant itself. It took Viktor several seconds for the pain to register with him and to realize what had just happened.

 

“What was that? Are you refusing me you little, bitch?” 

 

There were sounds of panic coming from all around him. Everyone in the restaurant floor caught the commotion, loud gasps and thrill shrieks filled Viktor’s ears but it all sounded muddled like he was underwater. He couldn’t even find his own voice he just sat on the floor with a hand cupping his stinging cheek. His eyes were wide with fear as he gaped at the man towering above him.

 

He was just about to cry out but at that moment the brothel’s guards ran in and surrounded the man, holding him back while he yelled protests and profanities as they escorted him outside. Everyone in the restaurant was on their feet, whispering to themselves in quiet shock. 

 

“Viktor!” Came a loud shout, Kumi ran in the room and kneeled by Viktor’s side. “Are you okay? Are you bleeding?” Kumi asked frantically as she tried to inspect Viktor’s injuries. 

 

Viktor didn’t reply, instead he hung his head, feeling shame flood through him.

 

“Oh, Viktor…” Kumi whispered sadly as she tried to cradle Viktor’s head. 

 

Goro suddenly appeared at Viktor’s and Kumi’s sides, standing near them. His hands were on his hips as he looked around the room, ticked off at the scene that man had made

 

“Ugh, what a mess...Is he okay?”.

 

Kumi carefully helped Viktor rise to his feet. She tried to pry Viktor’s hand away from his face so she could inspect his cheek. It had started to bruise in an awful purplish color and puff up but there was no bleeding. 

 

“He’s not bleeding, but he’s pretty roughed up…” Kumi said. 

 

Goro made a displeased sound. “Well go get him bandaged up, I can’t have him walking around looking like  _ that.  _ Ugh, what a headache, this is gonna cost me…” Goro trailed on. Clearly only caring about his revenue and not of Viktor’s wellbeing. Kumi ignored him as she walked Viktor away to get him privacy from all the prying eyes. 

 

“It’ll be okay, Viktor...come on, I’ll help you get cleaned up.” 

 

Viktor continued on being silent as he allowed himself to be led away by his friend. He’s never felt lower in his life than he has today. It was a reminder to him that many people saw him nothing but an object. Maybe even lower than cattle. This was the life he was destined to live. 

 

He hung his head down again as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

* * *

Yuuri walked down the path leading to the brothel a little earlier than his usual time. Quite honestly he just couldn’t wait until nightfall to see Viktor again. He knew he had started to develop a deep fondness for the boy and even though he had tried to keep his feelings in check he couldn’t stop himself from allowing himself to get closer to Viktor. The best thing was that it seemed like Viktor enjoyed Yuuri’s presence as much as Yuuri enjoyed his.

 

Sure they had a lot to sort out from here but every moment he spent with Viktor had made him feel so alive. He cared for the boy so deeply and felt emotions he hadn’t experienced before but greatly welcomed. 

 

Yuuri tried to hide a smile, feeling embarrassed to let other people see him smiling as he was clearly walking into a brothel. 

 

But when Yuuri walked in he felt something was off but couldn’t pinpoint what it was yet. He shrugged and ignored it and went to look for the owner. 

 

Yuuri raised his brow when he found Goro mumbling something to himself and barking a few orders to some of the servants. Yuuri cleared his throat to get his attention, Goro whipped around and soon a smile painted on his face and he opened his arms in welcome. 

 

“Yuuri! Welcome, welcome. It’s a surprise to see you here two nights in a row, but I shouldn’t be surprised anymore you’ve grown quite taken to Viktor haven’t you? You two have become my best customer and my prized boy.”

 

Yuuri chose to ignore that last remark. “Um yeah, can I see him again tonight?”

 

Goro rubbed his hands together. “Of course, of course! Let me get you checked in, the usual til morning right?”

 

Yuuri nodded and handed Goro his sword and payment for the night. Everything was proceeding as it normally did and Yuuri questioned why he felt weird earlier. That is until Goro stopped him for a moment.

 

“Oh by the way, Yuuri, we had a little...accident this afternoon.”

 

Yuuri stilled and felt a chill run down his spine. 

 

“An accident?” He asked, words coming out slowly.

 

“Yes, some rowdy customer got way too drunk and threw a fit. We threw him out before he caused any more damage.”

 

Yuuri swallowed, nearly choking on his own saliva. “Damage to what? What are you saying? Are you telling me Viktor is hurt?” 

 

Goro waved a hand trying to calm Yuuri down even though it wasn’t working. “It’s nothing but a minor bruise, I assure you that nothing is broken and Viktor can perform to your liking as normal.”

 

Yuuri ran, heading upstairs before his anger boiled over and he took it out on Goro. Though if he had the owner would have deserved it. But Yuuri had no care to think about that man right now, his heart rate sped up at the thought that Viktor had gotten hurt. 

 

“Please be okay, please be okay…” Yuuri chanted in his mind as he ran upstairs, nearly bumping into a few guests along the way. He made it to the assigned room and stopped in front of it. He took a deep breath as he lifted a trembling hand to the screen door, so afraid of what he might find behind it. He took a deep breath and slid the door open. 

 

When he stepped into the room he felt like his heart was about to break in two. 

 

Viktor sat on the floor, legs tucked under him while his head hung low. He didn’t even look up at Yuuri when he heard him approach. 

 

“Viktor…” Yuuri whispered, almost afraid that if he spoke too loud he might spook him. But Viktor still hadn’t stirred, he just hung his head lower. 

 

Yuuri crouched down in front of Viktor and very slowly brought his hands up to cup Viktor’s face, trying to raise his head. Viktor allowed it and Yuuri gasped when he saw the ugly bruise that marred Viktor’s cheek. 

 

“Oh my God, Viktor...what did they do to you?” Yuuri’s hands were shaking while he delicately cradled Viktor’s face. Viktor wasn’t looking at him, the poor thing was avoiding Yuuri’s gaze in shame. A dreadful heat twisted in Yuuri’s gut, churning with about twenty different emotions. He found it hard to swallow but he tried to keep his composure in front of Viktor. 

 

Viktor broke the silence, his tiny voice sounding so pained and broken. “I know...its hideous isn’t it? Don’t worry, Yuuri. It’ll fade quickly. I know I’m not very pleasant to look at right now, you shouldn’t have to see me like this.” 

 

Yuuri felt his chest constrict. Is  _ that _ what Viktor was worried about? About what Yuuri might think of his looks? 

 

Yuuri shook his head and softly stroked Viktor’s good cheek with his thumb. “No, Viktor, no...that’s not…”

 

Viktor let out a broken sob and Yuuri watched as Viktor’s cold tears trickled down his eyes and over Yuuri’s hands. 

 

“T-This is what my life is, Yuuri...I never wanted you to see this side of it. But maybe it’s good that you saw. To find out now that I’m not worth your time.”

 

“Viktor please, no…”

 

But Viktor wasn’t listening. Yuuri stared at Viktor as he cried, he looked so small in that moment, so fragile. It made Yuuri realize just how young and helpless he was. Forced into this life where his body wasn’t his own and his decisions, hopes, and dreams where nothing more than illusions. Every tear that Viktor shed broke off another piece of Yuuri’s heart.  He was crumbling alongside of Viktor. Yuuri couldn’t let this continue.  

 

“I’m getting you out of here.”

 

Viktor’s sobs quieted for a moment. “W-What?”

 

“I can’t leave you in this place any longer, Viktor. I’m going to free you.” Yuuri said, confidence and determination sounding in his voice.

 

Viktor stopped his crying but unspilled tears still remained in his eyes. “I-I don’t understand, how can you do that? I have my father’s debt I can’t just…”

 

“Tell me how much it is and I’ll pay it off for you.”

 

Viktor stared at Yuuri opened mouthed and in disbelief. “Y-You’re serious…”

 

Yuuri stared back at Viktor, waiting for his answer. 

 

Viktor sucked in a breath. “Yuuri, I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that.” This was insane.

 

“You’re not asking me to do it, I  _ want _ to do it, Viktor.” There was nothing that was going to change Yuuri’s mind now. His decision was final.

 

Viktor looked near hysterical at this point. “Yuuri...I don’t even know how much it is anymore. Goro keeps track of that.”

 

Yuuri stood up, “Then I’ll ask him.” 

 

Viktor rose to his feet as well and then tugged on Yuuri’s sleeve. “Yuuri...it can’t be that simple.”

 

Yuuri caught Viktor’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “It can be, besides, I’ve been paying a lot for you all this time, including tips. Surely that has made some significance.”

 

For some reason those words made Viktor’s face fall and Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him in question. 

 

“Yuuri, I...I don’t always see those tips…” Viktor said in the tiniest voice.

 

Yuuri remained silent, feeling like he was about to learn a terrible secret. “What do you mean?”

 

Viktor sucked in his lip and looked down. “Usually when I get tips they go directly to Goro. Sometimes it goes into my upkeep, like food and clothes, but Goro pockets most of it. It doesn’t go into paying off my debt…”

 

The hand that wasn’t holding onto Viktor’s was in a steel grip by Yuuri’s side. His knuckles were white and he nearly broke the skin as his hand trembled with the force of Yuuri’s bubbling rage.

 

He grit his teeth, eyes narrowed, as he thought about how swiftly he could cut off that man’s head and get away with it. 

 

Only Viktor’s concerned voice brought him back to the present. 

 

“Yuuri…?”

 

Yuuri turned to Viktor, his features relaxing for Viktor’s sake. He carefully approached the boy and brought him into an embrace. Viktor allowed it and sighed softly, feeling comforted by it. The two stood that way in silence, but Yuuri’s mind was anything but silent. He absentmindedly stroked Viktor’s arms while he worked out a plan in his head. This was something he had to be smart about. 

 

“I’m going to take care of this, okay?” Yuuri said after a few moments.

 

Viktor turned his head up, “What will you do?” He whispered. 

 

“I’m going to talk to Goro about it and try to work it out with him.” Yuuri placed both his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. “But if it doesn’t work I’m going to tell you how to sneak out of here and where to meet me, but it’s only our last resort okay? I really want to try to do this legally.”

 

Yuuri didn’t want this to end in violence or have to steal Viktor out of the brothel. As much as he hated to think about it, Viktor  _ was _ property and if Yuuri stole him they would have the police on their backs chasing them down. Viktor wouldn’t truly be free and they would have to run and live in the paranoia that someone would eventually find them and rip Viktor away from Yuuri and bring him back to the brothel. Both would certainly be punished if caught, if not killed.

 

Yuuri took a moment to explain to Viktor how to safely sneak down from the balcony and instructed him where to go next. But he warned Viktor to not attempt it unless they had no other choice. 

 

Viktor listened carefully and nodded to Yuuri’s instruction, but it was obvious that Viktor was still reluctant about the whole thing. 

 

“Okay,” Yuuri breathed, “I’ll go find him now.” He turned around to exit but Viktor tugged him back by his arm.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri turned around and his face softened at Viktor’s worried one. Yuuri stepped in and gently held Viktor’s face, mindful of his bruise, and brought him close to him. Yuuri kissed Viktor’s forehead just like how he did the previous day. The action warmed Viktor and he pressed himself against Yuuri’s chest. 

 

“It’ll be alright, Viktor. Trust me, okay?” 

 

Viktor trembled in Yuuri’s hold. “I-I’m scared.”

 

Yuuri gently rubbed Viktor’s back. “I know, Vicchan, I know. But I’m not going to let people keep hurting you, you deserve your freedom and I’m going to try everything in my power to make this right.” 

 

Viktor sniffed back a few tears. He was still trembling, he wasn’t sure if from fear or just the unbridled emotion of it all or both, but he eventually nodded,  “I do trust you, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri smiled and held Viktor for a bit longer until he reluctantly let him go. “Stay strong for me.” He squeezed Viktor’s hands. “I’ll be right back.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri slid open the screen to Goro’s office with more force than necessary, startling the man inside. 

 

“Yuuri! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

 

Yuuri slid the screen door shut behind him and entered the room. “I have something I need to discuss with you.”

 

Goro frowned at him. “Er, okay? Did Viktor do something to displease you? I’m so sorry for the state he’s in today but it’s no excuse, I’ll make sure to give him a talking to.”

 

Yuuri raised a hand to stop Goro from speaking. “Just listen to what I have to say. I want to buy Viktor’s freedom.”

 

The owner remained silent for a beat, as if he didn’t hear what Yuuri had just said. Yuuri patiently waited for his answer until Goro just barked out a laugh. 

 

“Oh, you nearly had me there, Yuuri. Really now, what is this about? You know you’re wasting time with me when you could be in there with him, and I don’t give refunds.”

 

Yuuri remained unphased, looking down on Goro with a cold expression. It made the latter man falter, realizing that Yuuri was dead serious. He let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“Yuuri, I know you’ve become quite taken with the boy and probably want him for yourself, eh? But you can’t buy him.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

Goro let out another short laugh. “Viktor is my best whore. He’s a bit undisciplined still, a trait I haven’t been able to rid him of but regardless, he gets the job done. I’m running a business here Yuuri, giving him up will cost me, not only that but he has a debt he needs to pay off.” 

 

Goro paused for a moment, his eyes flicking across Yuuri. “And I don’t mean any disrespect but, while you have been a good customer, I can hardly believe someone of...your status can afford him.”

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, but chose to ignore the comment. “Just try me, name a price and I’ll pay it.”

 

Goro’s left eye twitched. It seems like he was finally convinced that Yuuri wasn’t going to back down. The two men stared each other down, both waiting until the other cracked. Finally, Goro stood up from where he was sitting to look Yuuri in the eye. His posture and expression turned serious.

 

Goro raised his palm up facing it towards Yuuri. “600 ryô.”[1]

 

Yuuri winced. Goro noted it and smirked. “I won’t let him go for any more or any less. But judging by your reaction it seems I was right about your ability to afford him.”

 

“My sword is worth half that.” Yuuri said firmly.

 

“W-What?”

 

“My sword, it’s an authentic Japanese blade and it’s worth half that amount. You can pawn it off and see for yourself. You can keep it as collateral and I’ll bring the rest to you tomorrow at dawn.”

 

Goro remained speechless, looking at Yuuri like he grew a second hand. He opened his mouth to speak but Yuuri cut him off.

 

“Under the condition that Viktor leaves with me now.”

 

“You can’t be serious, I can’t allow that to —”

 

“You can.” Yuuri said with such finality in his voice, leaving no room for arguments. “I’m leaving my sword in your hands as proof that we will return in the morning and if we don’t then I’m sure you’ll send the police after us won’t you?”

 

A swordsman would never foolishly throw away his sword like this. A sword was the extension of one’s own body and heart. Yuuri’s decision to use it as trade fodder wasn’t to be taken lightly. If there was ever a way to convince Goro of how serious Yuuri was this was it.

 

Yuuri circled around Goro, clearly trying to intimidate. “I know neither of us want things to escalate that far and I want to go through with this as legally as possible. But I cannot allow Viktor to stay here for even a day longer.”

 

“T-This is a foolish decision Yuuri.” Goro sputtered. 

 

Yuuri stopped in front of Goro. “I’m waiting for your reply.” 

 

Goro grit his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, mumbling a few curses under his breath. He pointed a finger at Yuuri. “If you two dare to run away together I will make the police drag you both back here and arrange for a public punishment.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

 

Goro scoffed, “We shall see. Fine, I’ll arrange for him to come down, get out of my office.”

 

The tension in Yuuri’s shoulders lessened and he exhaled a breath. He’s done it. 

 

* * *

 

Viktor paced around in the room, he had such a terrible feeling in the pit of his gut. What was happening downstairs? Did Yuuri convince the owner to set him free? Or would they have to risk using the backup plan and escaping? While he did want to leave, the thought of escaping and getting caught terrified Viktor more than staying in the brothel. He wasn’t even sure if he could go with that plan. 

 

The sound of running footsteps getting louder and louder jostled Viktor and he turned his head around in time to see the shoji screen being opened. “Yuuri?” 

 

“Viktor!” 

 

It wasn’t Yuuri, it was Kumi. She was was hunched over by the entrance while she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Kumi! What’s going on, where’s Yuuri?” 

 

Viktor balled his fists in the fabric of his yukata from nerves. He was preparing himself to hear the worst but when Kumi lifted her head she had a large smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Kumi filled Viktor in on the details of Goro’s and Yuuri’s deal, she was so ecstatic for him, happily pointing out how she always knew this day would come for him. Viktor just let her spout on, he was happy too of course but the whole situation hadn’t yet sunk in for him. He was speechless and shaking a little as he walked downstairs. None of this felt real.

 

Yuuri met them both downstairs with a small smile in Viktor’s direction. Viktor blushed and fumbled with his yukata sleeves. Goro stood at Yuuri’s side with his arms crossed and a not too pleased expression on his face. He pointed a finger to Yuuri.

 

“You are to be back here with the other half at the crack of dawn, understood? Any second later and I’ll assume you two have run off and I’ll have the police on your tails.”   

 

“A samurai always keeps his word.” Yuuri replied, nonchalantly. 

 

Goro hmph’d, not really believing that statement. He looked over to Viktor and gestured him over. “Well? Get going before I change my mind.” 

 

Viktor looked nervously between the men and then to Kumi who just gave him a smile and gently pushed him on forward. “Go on, Viktor.” 

 

Yuuri reached out a hand to Viktor. Viktor stared at it for a few moments, uncertain. Yuuri was very patient and just waited until Viktor was ready, never pushing him. Viktor took a step forward and placed his hand in Yuuri’s making the man smile and give his hand a little squeeze. “Let’s go Viktor.”

 

* * *

 

The two walked in silence, Viktor trailing just a few steps behind Yuuri. He hadn’t spoken at all since they departed, everything was so overwhelming to him. He kept looking behind him, fearing they were being trailed but no one was following them. 

 

They had departed the Red Light District and were now walking through a busy marketplace. Vendors were attracting people to their shops with whatever wares they had on sale that day. Various people of different ages were walking to and fro, going about their day, shopping and chatting with others. Viktor tried his best to stay out of their way. The only people he’s interacted with were the people back at the brothel and their guests. It’s been a few years since he was out in the street surrounded by just ordinary people. He felt a little lost and self conscious, he feared those people would look at him and know what he is. 

 

Viktor brought a hand to his cheek. It was still a little painful. They hid the bruise under some bandages before they departed. He didn’t want other people to see it, to judge him. He couldn’t handle that right now. 

 

At least Yuuri was there with him, the man’s presence did serve as an anchor for him, reminding him that he was safe. 

 

Viktor stared at Yuuri’s back as they walked. After a moment, Yuuri looked over his shoulder, to check on Viktor. 

 

“Are you doing alright, Viktor? Are you tired or hungry at all?”

 

Viktor shook his head, “No I’m alright, I just…”

 

Viktor trailed off for a moment as he stared at Yuuri, coming to a stop. Yuuri took notice and stopped walking as well and turned around to face him. Viktor came forward a few steps and studied Yuuri carefully as if he was searching for something. He walked around Yuuri in a circle then finally stopped in front of him again with a frown on his face.

 

Yuuri stood still during it all and then looked at Viktor quizzically, “Viktor? Is something the matter?”

 

“Your sword…Yuuri where is your sword?”

 

Yuuri blinked. Ah.

 

“Yuuri, I know you have a sword, why isn’t it on your belt? Did you forget it back at the gate?”

 

“No, I left it. It’s collateral.” Yuuri replied simply. 

 

Viktor’s eyes widened as if he had just heard the most scandalous thing in the world. “What?” 

 

“Ah, I thought you knew already. I left my sword to pay for half of your release.” Yuuri replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What?!” Viktor repeated again, voice raising. He grabbed Yuuri’s arms in both of his hands and pulled him forward, surprising the man and making him stumble a few steps. 

 

“No, no, no, Yuuri you  _ can’t _ do that, that’s your sword! You can’t just leave your sword, not for me! We have to go back right now!” Viktor seemed so panicked, sounding like Yuuri had made some grave mistake. Yuuri’s brows came together and he held his ground, not letting Viktor pull him forward anymore.

 

“Viktor, it’s alright, I did it for you.”

 

Viktor stopped walking but continued to hold onto Yuuri’s hands. “Yuuri,  _ no... _ you can’t—”

 

“Why not?” Yuuri interjected.

 

Viktor looked up to Yuuri for a moment before lowering his gaze to the ground, while lowering their joined hands too.

 

“Because I’m not worth it.” Viktor said in a barely audible whisper. 

 

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hands, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Viktor’s fingers. It was obvious that Viktor wasn’t used to kind, selfless gestures like this, poor thing. “Viktor look at me, please.”

 

It took a few seconds but Viktor finally did look up. He wasn’t crying but he was clearly saddened and Yuuri had an immense urge to hug him but he resisted for now. 

 

“You  _ are _ worth it, Viktor. The price I paid means nothing to me and I would have gladly paid triple or more, I would have found a way.”

 

Viktor sucked in his lips, mouth quivering. “But why? Why do you care so much?  _ How _ can you care so much? You’re not getting anything out of this, I have nothing I can pay you back with!”

 

“I am getting something.” Yuuri said as a matter of factly. “You’re getting your freedom, Viktor. That’s enough of a reward for me.”

 

Viktor did finally cry at that. He let go of Yuuri’s hands and buried his face in them, hiding himself from Yuuri and the other people who were probably staring at them, wondering why this young man was crying in the middle of the street. 

 

Yuuri placed his arms over Viktor’s shoulders and brought him forward in a gentle embrace. He kissed Viktor’s forehead and soothed him with soft words. 

 

“Please let me do this for you, Vicchan. Please trust me?” Yuuri asked as a question not a statement. 

 

Viktor sniffled, the nickname always did make him feel better. He eventually relaxed and pulled out of Yuuri’s embrace and wiped his teary eyes on his sleeve. He gave Yuuri a silent nod, accepting. 

 

Yuuri smiled at him a little and nodded in return. “Okay, come on then.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the walk ended relatively peacefully. Viktor was still a bit on edge but had calmed down from earlier. They ended up walking a bit further out of the town which opened up to some grassy clearings. Yuuri had a small shack there where he had apparently been staying every time he visited this city. 

 

It was a cozy thing. It had one large room with an irori[2] in the middle. Sun streamed in through the shoji screens, lighting the place up in a warm, amber color. 

 

Yuuri had cooked them dinner, a simple vegetable soup which tasted heavenly to Viktor’s tastebuds. In his opinion it was way better than the food at the brothel’s restaurant but that was probably just due to the fact that Yuuri made it. 

 

Dinner and cleanup had preoccupied Viktor’s mind but as nightfall came his thoughts had started to wander yet again. Yuuri sensed it and decided that they should sleep for the night, besides, they did have an early morning tomorrow. 

 

Viktor agreed and watched as Yuuri set up the futon. Yuuri was going to let Viktor take up the entire thing but Viktor wanted for Yuuri to lay beside him. Yuuri knew better than to protest. He chuckled internally as he remembered their first meeting and how they bantered over who got to sleep where. 

 

But it was different now than how it was back at the brothel. There they had a large bed to sleep in and they had always put some space between each other. They had gravitated a little closer in the previous night but it was nothing compared to tonight. Thanks to the small futon they were pressed up impossibly close. 

 

And the craziest thing was, neither felt put off or uncomfortable by it. Viktor sought out Yuuri’s comfort and clung to the man like a lifeline. Yuuri took some time to reassure Viktor again, promising that everything was going to work. 

 

Viktor had fallen asleep pretty quickly after that. The day’s events had finally caught up to him, reminding him just how tired he was and all he wanted to do was sleep everything away. 

 

They laid on their sides facing each other. Viktor had his face tucked into Yuuri’s chest, sleeping soundly.

 

But while Viktor was sound asleep, Yuuri was wide awake. His mind raced with thoughts from the day, replaying everything that had happened as well as coming up with plans for tomorrow. 

 

Never in his life had he ever thought he’d go through such lengths for someone, especially one that he had only met and met up with a few times, and definitely not under these particular circumstances. But as strange and incredible as everything leading up to this moment was, Yuuri never once regretted his decisions. He never thought of Viktor as a burden or a hassle on himself. Viktor was nothing of the sort and Yuuri would have gladly repeated his actions if it meant that Viktor would be given freedom and a chance at life.

 

But why though? Why had he been so dead set on keeping this boy safe? From the moment he saw Viktor it had been the only thing he’s wanted to do for him. It was like fate had drawn them together that evening, putting him on a path that would eventually lead him to Viktor and save him. It was such a storybook thing. 

 

And the more he had gotten to know Viktor, to witness Viktor’s smiles and hearing his laughter, the more he wanted to be the person that made Viktor smile and laugh, and make him happy and—”

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Yuuri wrapped his now slightly trembling arms a little tighter around Viktor as realization dawned upon him. 

 

He was in love with Viktor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Ryô was the currency used in the Edo period before the yen was later introduced. A lot of the monetary value at the time was based on how much of something you could buy/trade for it. For example, 1 ryô could buy the amount of rice needed to feed a man for a year, (a measurement called a koku). A samurai’s salary was paid in stipends of rice. But since Yuuri is a rōnin and doesn't have or work for a master or any government, it’s more ideal for him to be paid in currency form. 
> 
> With that being said, It was a little hard trying to place a price on Viktor’s freedom. Not only do I have to take into account the price Goro would be willing to give him up but also the debt he has to pay off. I did a little bit of research of the value of ryô in the Edo period and apparently just 1/4th of a ryô was already considered expensive for a high class prostitute. A Kabuki actors’ annual salary usually ranged around 500 ryô with more prominent ones earning a bit more. 
> 
> So I figured that even though Viktor was a prized prostitute to his brothel, he was still of a lesser class and didn’t have many rights unlike a high tiered courtesan. So comparing him to an established Kabuki actor’s income would be a ridiculous amount to even consider paying. But of course Yuuri would have gladly paid double that. It’s definitely not accurate and who knows, Viktor’s value could have been more or less but for the sake of the fic let’s just work with this.
> 
> [2]. A sunken hearth, or fire pit if you will, for cooking and heating the home. 
> 
> \- - - - -  
> Ahhhh, like I said this had been a chapter I've been itching to write for a long while now. It was tough but things will turn out alright for them <3 It's also my longest written chapter for this fic, putting us at over 20k words now! The following chapters are a few of my favorites and I hope you guys enjoy them as they come! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Follow me at my twitter [@princessharumi_](https://twitter.com/princessharumi_)


End file.
